House of Cards
by K. G. Pierce
Summary: Il construit. Elle détruit. Canon-Divergence.


**Merci à Clara pour m'avoir corrigée et guidée tout au long de mon histoire. Merci aussi à pansypotters qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire ce one shot !**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)**

 **House Of Cards.**

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Septembre 1991.**_ _ **10h30.**_

Tout annonçait qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée. Le temps était légèrement frais. Le soleil brillait. L'ambiance était allègre. Et puis une jeune fille ferait sa rentrée pour la première fois à l'école des sorciers. La jeune fille prit son chariot et entra dans la gare, seule, excitée, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle venait de pleinement réaliser : ça y est, elle ferait sa rentrée dans la grande école de Poudlard.

Elle chercha ladite « voie 9 ¾ », en repoussant d'un geste négligé des mèches hirsutes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ses parents s'étaient proposés pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la voie mais l'expérience du Chemin de Traverse avait été un peu trop submergeant pour eux, pour vouloir retenter de rencontrer des sorciers de sitôt. Elle poussa son chariot le long des voies, son regard furetant sur les numéros figurant sur les écriteaux. Elle avait bien vu les chiffres 9 et 10, mais pas de trace de la voie 9 ¾. Elle avança encore, sait-on jamais, mais se retrouva à faire des allers-retours, avec la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait.

Et si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le train et qu'il partait sans elle ? Comment ferait-elle pour aller à Poudlard ? Et si c'était une épreuve de l'école visant les enfants de moldus et qu'elle était en train d'échouer lamentablement ? Allaient-ils l'abandonner à son sort ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, prête à pleurer de nerfs, de petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

 _« Respire un bon coup, ma vieille, ça va aller » se dit-elle._

Elle se dirigea vers un agent de gare qui appela les derniers passagers du train en direction d'Oxford.

\- Excusez-moi, saurez-vous où est la voie n° 9 ¾ ?

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Cette voie n'existe pas ! répondit l'agent d'un air ahuri.

Il la planta là et partit en marmonnant.

Ok, là, elle paniquait _vraiment_. Elle resserra ses mains sur le barreau du chariot pour leur éviter de trembler.

Elle continua de marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle _vit_ quelque chose d'interpellant. Un garçon avec un hibou en cage posé en haut de son chariot.

 _« Un hibou. » pensa-t-elle._

Elle le suivit aussitôt, poussant et écrasant les pieds d'un bon nombre de voyageurs au passage « eh, ça va pas, fillette ? » mais elle s'en fichait. Si elle le perdait, elle était bonne pour rester sur le quai à Londres. Elle était très proche et faillit le percuter quand il s'arrêta devant le fameux morceau de mur entre la voie n°9 et 10. Intriguée, elle toussa et une paire de yeux verts émeraude la percuta de plein fouet. Déstabilisée pendant un quart de seconde, elle se redressa et le regarda de haut.

\- Bonjour ! Tu saurais comment on fait pour se rendre à la voie n°9 ¾ ? s'enquit-elle.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux verts du garçon qui la sonda.

\- Il faut traverser ce mur-là, et on arrive sur le quai, répondit-il avec lenteur.

\- Et…c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Oui, c'est tout. Fonce droit devant. Tiens, passe avant, répondit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Elle se mit face au mur, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garçon puis resserra sa mâchoire et fonça droit dans le mur en fermant les yeux, attendant le choc. Excepté que… il n'y en avait pas. Sous ses yeux se présentait alors un tout nouveau décor.

Un train noir et rouge qui crachotait de la fumée, pleins d'ados avec leurs parents, des balais, des hiboux, sous leurs bras. Elle reconnaissait enfin le monde sorcier qu'elle avait visité, trois semaines plus tôt. Soulagée, un sourire apparut tandis qu'elle avançait.

Elle parcourut le quai décidant de s'installer à l'avant du train. Elle entra ensuite dans un compartiment vide, en traînant sa valise derrière elle avec beaucoup de mal. Elle la porta et la fit basculer sur le porte-bagages à bout de bras. La jeune fille s'avachit sur la banquette en essuyant la sueur de son front. _Enfin._ Elle avait lu tant de choses sur Poudlard, sur les sortilèges, l'histoire des sorciers, qu'elle était excitée à l'idée de commencer les cours. Elle adorait déjà toutes les matières.

Une dizaine de minutes avant que le train ne démarre, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur le garçon de la gare. Il avait l'air embarrassé, avec sa valise à la main et son hibou grand-duc de l'autre.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, demanda –t-il en se grattant la nuque.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! souria-t-elle.

Après tout, peut-être deviendront-ils amis à l'école ! Le garçon sourit largement et s'assit face à elle.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Théodore Nott, dit-il en tendant sa main.

\- Hermione. Hermione Granger, répondit-elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres, en lui serrant la main.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu ne savais pas aller jusqu'au train ? demanda-t-il. La curiosité transparaissait dans sa question.

\- En fait, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers. C'est la première fois. Quand j'y repense, c'était évident. Ils n'auraient pas mis une voie spéciale sorciers dans la gare, rit-elle, à sa propre stupidité.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, alors que le train commençait à avancer. Elle ne remarqua donc pas le regard déconfit de Théodore. Hermione se tourna vers lui et aperçut qu'il était silencieux, ne riant pas à sa blague. Bon, ok, elle était nulle niveau blague mais celle-là n'était pas si mal. Elle faillit lui demander ce qu'il avait quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon, le visage bouffi et un crapaud à la main.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, demanda-t-il la lèvre légèrement tremblante.

Hermione voyant que Théodore était muré dans le silence, elle répondit à l'affirmative. Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour, Théodore finalement repris l'usage de la parole et le garçon au crapaud s'appelait Neville Londubat.

Pendant des heures, ils discutèrent tous les trois sur le déroulement de l'année, les matières, des animaux magiques, de tout et de rien. Hermione et Théodore se trouvaient d'énormes points communs, notamment une passion pour la lecture et un certain désintéressement pour le Quidditch.

L'ambiance était légère tandis qu'ils dégustaient les Patacitrouilles, les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et autres confiseries, tout en partageant les goûts sur lesquels ils étaient tombés.

Jusqu'à ce que Neville mit le sujet des répartitions des maisons sur le tapis, et l'ambiance se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis assez courageux mais j'adorerais aller à Gryffondor ! De toute façon… ma grand-mère n'accepterait pas que j'aille dans une autre maison, mais Poufsouffle n'est pas trop mal non plus je suppose, répondit Neville, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Moi aussi ! Je veux aller à Gryffondor ! J'ai lu pas mal de choses là-dessus, renchérit Hermione.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Théodore.

\- Et toi, Théodore ?

Celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules, les yeux rivés sur l'emballage de sa dragée surprise et dit :

\- Serpentard.

Neville eut un hoquet avant de détourner ses yeux, assez apeuré. Hermione avait du mal à comprendre la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qu'elle avait lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais à en croire la réaction de Neville, c'était sérieux.

Peut-être y avait-il plus là-dessous qu'une simple rivalité entre fondateurs ?

\- Mais c'est super ! Serpentard, ce n'est pas mal du tout ! dit Hermione, ne se laissant pas démonter. Après tout, Théodore était son ami.

Théodore parut surpris qu'elle n'arborait aucun préjugé, puisque sa mâchoire s'était décrochée. Il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Donc, tu… ?

\- Oh non ! J'ai perdu Trevor ! C'est pas possible ! paniqua Neville.

Théodore referma la bouche et se tourna vers la fenêtre, agacé que Neville le coupe dans son élan.

Sensible à la détresse de son camarade, la jeune fille se proposa pour l'aider, oubliant complètement la discussion sur les maisons.

Après avoir été dans tous les compartiments, il n'en manquait plus qu'un seul. Hermione ouvrit la porte battante, et la vision qui se présenta à elle égalait Lee Jordan avec sa patte velue dans un bocal : un roux tenant une baguette et visant un rat, ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais révélant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Nott, Théodore ! appela le professeur McGonagall, le choixpeau dans une main, un parchemin dans l'autre.

Le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret, en essayant de paraître confiant, tandis que le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

 _« Une très grande intelligence et une soif d'apprendre, l'amour des livres et du savoir…oui… Tu serais un parfait Serdaigle. Mais je vois aussi de l'ambition, de l'orgueil, beaucoup d'orgueil et une farouche détermination, mon garçon… Le choix est vite fait. » susurra la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête._

\- SERPENTARD ! scanda le choixpeau.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de brouhaha se déclencha parmi les Serpentards, tandis que les autres se contentaient d'applaudissements polis. Théodore descendit de l'estrade et tourna son regard vers Hermione, déjà assise à la table des Gryffondors. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Théodore remarqua quelque chose.

Elle n'applaudissait pas.

 _ **22 Mai 1993. 7h30.**_

Théo ne s'attendait pas à avoir la fièvre aussi tard dans l'année. Néanmoins, c'est ce qui arriva en Mai. Toute l'école était encore en effervescence à cause des événements de ces derniers mois. Ceci dit, il semblait que cela s'était calmé avec la pétrification d'Hermione. Malefoy ne s'était jamais autant pavané, et Harry ainsi que Ron n'avaient jamais été aussi misérables. De plus, comme Malefoy l'avait fait remarquer un jour à Théo « au moins, tu es maintenant le premier de la classe » en lui donnant une accolade typiquement mâle. Le jeune garçon avait souri et s'était échappé de l'étreinte du blond. Théo se posait pleins de questions sur la pureté du sang : si cela avait vraiment une importance, comment une sorcière pouvait naître dans une famille de moldus…

Alors avoir un camarade de classe qui continue à rabaisser Granger ne faisait qu'apporter un nouveau lot de questions. Après tout, son père lui avait répété pendant toute son enfance que les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient sales, bêtes, un gaspillage d'espace et volaient la magie des autres. Cependant, Hermione était tout le contraire de ce que son père lui avait appris…Et si tout ce qu'on leur apprenait sur les Nés-Moldus n'était pas vrai ?

Théo inclina la tête sur le côté comme pour oublier ce à quoi il pense et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. A huit heures du matin, la salle était vide. La porte de Mme Pomfresh était encore fermée. Du coin de l'œil, l'attention du garçon convergea vers le lit aux rideaux tirés sur le coin gauche de la salle. Il s'avança doucement et tira le rideau blanc. Il eut un léger sursaut.

Devant lui se trouvait le corps glacé d'Hermione qui était allongée sur le lit, un bras le long du corps et l'autre en hauteur, refermé en un poing très serré. Ce qui le frappait surtout, c'était ses yeux. Grands, blancs, immaculés. La couleur de ses yeux était plus nette et frappante que jamais : mordoré. Le doré ressortait sous les lumières de l'infirmerie. Ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

Il déposa son sac sur le sol, et s'avachit sur la chaise. Il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais son ami, pensa-t-il en poussant un soupir résigné. Mais pendant quelques minutes, il prétendit l'être. Sa fièvre fut bien vite oubliée.

 _ **3 septembre 1993.**_

La rentrée en troisième année fut un succès. A deux exceptions près : elle regrettait _amèrement_ d'avoir choisi la Divination Trelawney était de loin la pire professeure qu'elle eut et qu'elle aura. Son cours était un tissu de mensonge, doublé de devinettes bancales et triplé de gaspillage de temps. Hermione soupira, agacée et boudeuse, referma son livre dans un bruit sourd et cala sa tête sur le livre. Elle repensa à la seconde raison qui l'avait empêchée de faire sa rentrée avec brio. Son premier cours en potions avait été une _catastrophe._ Le professeur Rogue avait directement entamé les cours et si Hermione avait cravachée tout l'Eté pour revenir à niveau, il lui été apparu aussitôt que ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Elle avait tout noté en ne comprenant qu'un mot sur deux. Elle se rappela s'être tournée vers Harry et Ron qui s'en sortait mieux qu'elle. Revigorée par le défi de se remettre à niveau, Hermione ouvrit son ouvrage et s'attela aux révisions.

\- Et moi, je te dis de faire attention, Harry. Ce n'est pas pour rien si M. Weasley t'as mis en garde contre Black, c'est dangereux.

Les trois amis descendirent les escaliers en direction du cachot. Un vent humide souffla et Hermione resserra sa robe autour d'elle.

-J'ai juste cette impression que quelque chose m'échappe, tu comprends ? Je vois ce chien noir juste en face des Dursley, j'ai mal à ma cicatrice, on m'annonce la fuite de Black et là, Trelawney me montre un sinistros ? C'est connecté, persista Harry, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Vieux, tu vois trop de choses dans des coïncidences et puis, comment peux-tu prendre en compte cette cinglée de Trelawney ? Même McGo à faillit rire en entendant parler du sinistros, répondit Ron.

Hermione et Ron virent qu'Harry prenait en compte leurs arguments mais qu'il était agacé qu'ils aient raison. Néanmoins, il était sûr que c'était lié et il ne serait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le fond de toute cette histoire. Ron s'arrêta, suivit d'Harry et Hermione. Le couloir étroit était vide, celui-ci soupira et prit la parole.

\- Ecoute, je suis sûr que t'as la même impression que lorsque tu as lu dans le journal que le coffre à Gringotts avait été vidé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça. Ron et Hermione partagèrent un regard et celle-ci lui fit un signe de la tête, comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Alors, on te promet qu'à la prochaine coïncidence, on essaiera de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ok ?

\- Ok, répondit-il.

\- Cool, maintenant allons-y avant que Rogue se mette à nous enlever des points.

Les deux garçons rirent et s'attrapèrent par les épaules sous le regard faussement exaspéré d'Hermione. Par chance, les élèves étaient encore en train de rentrer dans le cours quand Rogue aperçut Hermione.

\- Mlle Granger, à mon bureau à la fin du cours, je vous prie, annonça Rogue, les yeux perçants et la voix lente.

Ron fit une remarque à ses amis sur ce que Rogue venait de dire, mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre à niveau. Qu'allait-il bien lui dire ? Oh Grand Dieu, qu'elle espérait qu'ils ne la viraient pas. Elle se dit que cela avait été plus facile d'apprendre ses cours de magie quand elle n'était pas sorcière. Maintenant, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal alors que cela aurait dû être plus simple. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien…

\- Eh Granger ! chuchota l'affreuse voix traînante de Malefoy.

En colère, elle se tourna vers lui pour savoir ce que cet imbécile lui voulait. Celui-ci positionna son index et majeur devant la bouche et les courba pour imiter des dents de lapin. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, se délectant du moment. Elle roula des yeux comme pour prouver qu'elle n'était nullement touchée. Même si au fond, son cœur se serra. Ses dents avaient toujours été un complexe. Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais son amie l'arrêta. Rogue se tourna et exigea le silence. Ce fut au tour de Ron de rouler des yeux, si ça avait été les Gryffondors qui se mettaient à rire ainsi ils auraient facilement perdu 20 points. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Rogue était connu pour être impartial, n'est-ce pas ?

A la fin du cours, Hermione rangea lentement ses affaires, pour que tous les élèves partent et n'aient pas à être témoin de l'humiliation qu'elle allait subir. Surtout pas devant les Serpentards. Elle intima à Harry et Ron de partir en leur promettant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Professeur ? Vous aviez demandé à me voir ? dit Hermione, en réajustant son sac sur les épaules.

\- En effet, miss Granger, dit-il en la jaugeant du regard. J'ai remarqué que vos devoirs manquaient de leur _savoir_ habituel... Y'a-t-il un problème avec les potions ?

\- Je…

Hermione fut bouche bée. Elle aurait préférée ne pas y être confrontée aussi tôt.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur. J'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain, je vous promets que je ferais mieux.

\- Je n'en doute absolument pas, puisque j'ai désigné M. Nott pour vous donner des cours de rattrapage.

\- _Des cours de rattrapage ?!_ s'insurgea-telle, offensée.

\- Oui, des cours de rattrapage, miss Granger et je vous suggère de vous y mettre le plus rapidement possible. M. Nott est le premier de la classe, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle venait de se prendre une claque en pleine face, elle peinait à y croire. Dans son élan, elle s'était postillonnée dessus et s'essuya discrètement. Mais c'était elle qui donnait des cours, elle n'en recevait certainement pas !

Hermione sentit son visage devenir tout rouge, tout envie de parler s'était envolée. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été questions de rattrapage en cours. Comment sa vie pouvait tomber aussi bas ?

Après avoir subi la pire humiliation de sa vie, Hermione fulminait. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs du château, la tête haute, en laissant dans son sillage des têtes tournées et un parfum de rage noire. Elle poussa quelqu'un sur son chemin qui lâcha un « toujours folle celle-là… ». N'enregistrant même pas ce que l'élève avait dit, Hermione se dirigea vers la forêt interdite et n'en ressorti qu'à l'heure du dîner.

Le lendemain fut le premier jour des cours de rattrapages. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait informée personne de cet arrangement. Un secret en plus à porter, puisque elle avait aussi le retourneur de temps en sa possession. Cela faisait beaucoup, mais si elle voulait éliminer ses lacunes et réussir les nouvelles matières, il fallait y mettre du sien.

Le professeur Rogue lui avait fait parvenir un parchemin lui disant que son cours commencerait après le dîner, à la bibliothèque. Hermione s'esclaffa. Pour que toute l'école en soit témoin ? Puis quoi encore ?

Elle écrivit un petit parchemin à Nott en lui disant que finalement, elle voulait que le cours ait lieu dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Cette dernière n'était jamais fermée puisque le professeur Binns était un fantôme.

A la pause déjeuner, Hermione se dirigea dans la volière et transmit son parchemin à un hibou de l'école. Hop, ni vu ni connu. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que sa lettre était arrivée à destination. Emettant un sourire satisfait, elle s'assit et se servit de pommes de terre sautées et des cuisses de poulet.

\- Il a été vu ! Sirius Black a été vu ! annonça Seamus d'une voix forte en plaquant son journal à côté d'Hermione, salissant sa manche au passage.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule rapide et fluide autour de Seamus parmi les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Tous voulaient savoir ce qu'il en était du prisonnier qui s'est échappé quelques semaines plus tôt. Même les Serpentards n'étaient pas en reste, la plupart avaient les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

\- Où ? demanda Ron, en mâchant sa cuisse de poulet avec avidité.

\- A Dufftown ! C'est juste à côté ! dit-il profitant du silence pour créer son petit effet théâtral.

Des exclamations et étouffements firent écho. Lavande Brown sanglota silencieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il veut ? demanda Colin Crivey d'une voix fluette.

\- Ça, on ne sait pas, répondit Ernie.

Tous manquèrent le regard qu'Harry lançait à ses amis. Si ça, ce n'était pas une coïncidence de taille, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Hermione en avait déjà assez dans son assiette pour s'occuper d'un tueur en cavale. Ils étaient en sécurité ici, faillant à sa promesse temporairement, elle fit mine de ne pas avoir compris le regard de son ami et parti dans son dortoir. Dans un soupir d'aise, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en se massant les tempes. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient à peine en Octobre qu'elle était déjà débordée par les cours, par Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de sortir ses théories et enfin, par ces cours à la noix. _« Merlin, viens moi en aide » pria-t-elle._ Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune croyance à part en la science, elle se résigna à faire son sac et mit ses devoirs de métamorphoses et d'arithmancie. Et si elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour les finir à la bibliothèque, tant pis, elle sauterait le dîner.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fît. Elle avait tellement de choses à écrire et à apprendre qu'elle manqua, sans regret, l'heure du dîner. Elle devait penser à ses examens et à redevenir la meilleure. Entendre le professeur Rogue dire que Nott était à présent le premier de la classe sonnait en elle comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et la voix résonnait encore dans sa tête comme une moquerie. Elle était tellement embarquée dans ses notions de métamorphoses qu'elle faillit aussi rater le maudit cours de rattrapage. Elle jeta ses livres et cahiers pêle-mêle dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Nott. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il avait arrêté de lui parler et ça lui était égal à présent. Ils avaient jamais été amis et ne le seraient jamais. Un monde les séparait. Ils n'avaient pas du tout eu la même éducation. Malgré tout, elle voulait maintenir une entente cordiale avec lui et espérait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle ne le supporterait pas si elle tombait sur un Malefoy en puissance, et il ne serait pas exclu qu'elle lui fiche un coup de poing au visage s'il avait la brillante idée de se moquer de ses dents. Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, elle fut surprise de voir deux chaudrons bouillonnant paresseusement sur une table au centre de la pièce. Elle s'avança timidement. Les livres de potions ainsi que les ingrédients étaient parfaitement empilés sur un coin de la table. Elle leva les yeux, Theodore Nott scruta sa réaction. Elle garda la tête droite.

\- Nott.

\- Granger.

Elle déposa ses affaires sur le sol et vit une feuille gribouillée sur le coin de la table. Theo s'approcha rapidement, la main sur la nuque et balbutia :

\- Euh…Je me suis permis de te préparer un planning… Je me suis dit qu'avec tous les cours que tu avais, ça pouvait peut-être t'aider…

En temps normal, elle se serait esclaffée. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'être baby-sittée et donc ne savait pas comment réagir. Légèrement submergée par ce qui l'entourait, elle ignora l'attention apportée. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de m'apprendre ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait refaire la potion que le professeur Rogue nous avait donnée avant que tu ne sois pétrifiée.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas passée par là quand je me suis entraînée ? Hermione demanda en riant jaune.

C'était donc lui qui allait lui apprendre quelque chose ?

\- J'en suis même sûr. Mais dis-moi, quand tu t'es entraînée, avais-tu les chaudrons avec toi ? Ou tu t'es juste entraînée à te rappeler les ingrédients ?

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba si vite, qu'elle aurait très bien pu être fracturée.

\- Je… Bah… C'est évident que je me suis entraînée à les écrire ! Où aurais-je pu trouver la moitié des ingrédients ? Ils sont tous sous-scellé dans l'armoire de Rogue ou dans l'allée des Embrumes… bégaya-t-elle.

 _« J'aurais mieux fait d'aller dans l'allée des Embrumes. »_ pesta-t-elle. Au moins, ça lui aurait évité cette situation.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Donc sans regarder le manuel, est-ce que tu peux me faire la potion régénérante, s'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord.

Sereine, elle s'attela à la tâche et commença sa potion. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle remarqua avec horreur que sa potion n'avait pas du tout la couleur pré-indiquée à ce stade. Elle devait être turquoise, la sienne était _verte_.

\- T'as pas remarqué où tu t'es trompée ? demanda Nott en interrompant ses pensées.

\- Du tout ! Je ne comprends même pas comment ça a pu arriver !

Nott se plaça devant le deuxième chaudron, retroussa ses manches et lui dit :

\- Lis-moi les instructions.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle lisait attentivement en notant dans sa tête qu'elle avait fait tout ce qui était écrit.

\- Tourner trois fois après avoir mis le mucus de Veracrasse… sa voix faiblit.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que le jeune garçon la regardait. Sa main survolait le chaudron, il l'abaissa et dit :

\- Tu vois ce qu'il manque dans ton entraînement ? De la pratique. Maintenant, reprends ma potion et finis-là en lisant.

Abattue, elle s'exécuta. Au moins, elle donna du crédit à Nott. Il avait tout de suite décelé le problème.

Pendant un mois, Nott donna des cours à Hermione. Les effets étaient visibles puisque ses notes augmentaient. Mais sa bonne humeur atteignit le sommet lorsque le professeur Rogue lui rendit son devoir en disant :

\- Optimal pour vous, miss Granger, dit Rogue en lui remettant son parchemin.

Ce fut avec les joues roses et un léger sourire, qu'Hermione prit son contrôle. Zéro trace de plume rouge sur sa feuille. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle s'était entraînée d'arrache-pied tous les soirs avec Nott pour réussir ses potions et les théories avec brio. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle sut qu'Harry s'était retrouvé avec une carte permettant de nommer toutes personnes se trouvant dans le château et savoir où elles étaient exactement, elle prit une décision. Elle devait arrêter ses cours avec Nott. De toute façon ses notes allaient beaucoup mieux. Arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione dit :

\- Dis Harry, tu pourrais me prêter ta carte ?

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je la remette à un professeur ? s'enquit-il d'un air suspect. Tu ne vas pas la remettre à un professeur ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr, j'en ai juste besoin.

Hésitant, il la lui remit. Hermione la fourra dans son sac et se dirigea vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Au moins, elle était sûre que ni Harry ni Ron ne la verrait en compagnie d'un Serpentard. Pas besoin de se justifier.

A la fin du cours, Nott la félicita.

\- C'est très bien ! Bientôt, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi ! rit-il.

Gênée, elle rit à son tour et dit :

-En fait, je crois que je n'aurais plus besoin de ton aide, je m'en sors beaucoup mieux.

Nott eut la tête de quelqu'un qu'on forçait à croquer dans du citron. Il reprit un visage impassible et haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Tu retrouves tes soirs libres au moins, dit-elle en essayant d'alléger la situation.

Il approuva et ne lui adressa pas un seul regard quand il rangea ses affaires.

Après cette nuit-là, ils redevinrent de parfaits inconnus.

 _ **25 décembre 1994. 1h49.**_

Cette nuit avait été un désastre. Désastre avec un grand D. Hermione avait passé un week-end entier à chercher la robe qui lui conviendrait, à mettre au point la potion de Lissenplis au détriment de ses révisions, pour que Ron ruine tout. Cela avait tellement bien commencé. Viktor l'avait complimenté sur sa robe et sa coiffure, elle avait dansé et rigolé pendant des heures. Elle avait même eu son premier baiser avec Viktor dans un couloir, quand ils se baladaient et apprenaient à mieux se connaître.

Bien entendu, Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel en insinuant qu'elle était une gourgandine qui « fraternisait avec l'ennemi ». Elle avait tellement été désemparée qu'elle s'était sauvée de la Grande Salle en lui hurlant dessus. Au lieu de s'échapper dans son dortoir comme elle l'aurait fait initialement, elle s'enfuit par le couloir de gauche. Celui-ci menait au dortoir des Poufsouffle et des cuisines. C'était les endroits les moins occupés du château. Elle s'assit sur un mur adjacent à l'abri des regards. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle pleura. Furieuse, elle jeta ses talons et défit sa coiffure. A quoi bon. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fut tranquille en entendant à l'occasion quelques élèves retourner dans leur dortoir, elle ne savait même pas où elle était exactement. Ce fut que quand elle entendit cette truie de Parkinson pouffer qu'elle cala sa tête contre les pierres froides du mur. Merde. Elle était à côté du dortoir des Serpentards. Si elle ne s'était pas transformée en chat en deuxième année, elle l'aurait su, se dit-elle amèrement. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, les couloirs étaient déserts laissant Hermione en paix avec ses pensées (qui incluaient Ron se faisant marteler à coup de _Livres des sorts et enchantements_ ). Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et des murmures de plus en plus distincts.

\- … peut-être tu accepterais qu'on sorte ensemble à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda une voix claire.

Hermione retint son souffle et s'immobilisa pour ne pas qu'on la voit.

\- Désolé mais non. Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'impliquer avec quelqu'un en ce moment, tu vois … ? répondit une voix masculine.

Hermione jurait reconnaître les voix mais n'arrivait pas à les placer sur un visage.

\- Oh, d'accord…Bon, j'ai dû mal comprendre. A plus tard.

Soudainement, Hermione avait envie de rentrer dans son dortoir le plus rapidement possible. Mais la seconde personne, le garçon si elle ne se trompait pas, était en train de soupirer et ne bougea pas. Au bout d'un moment, les pas de la seconde personne s' elle eut la voie libre, Hermione attrapa ses talons et se sauva en courant le plus rapidement possible.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'Hermione sut qui étaient les deux jeunes de la veille. La nouvelle comme une traînée de poudre. La très jolie Daphné Greengrass avait invité Théodore Nott à sortir avec elle, devant la porte de leur dortoir. Mais celui-ci avait poliment refusé.

On entendait d'ici Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Flint, Montague et les autres garçons le traiter d'idiot. Elle avait même entendu Ron et Seamus le traiter d'abruti en murmurant. Ce fut avec un roulement des yeux que la jeune fille prit une cuillère de porridge.

 _ **26 août 1995.**_

Quelques jours avant leur rentrée en cinquième année, Hermione, Harry et Ron allèrent acheter leurs fournitures au Chemin de Traverse. La journée était ensoleillée, les rues étaient bondées mais cela faisait du bien de voir des visages familiers. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme et commandèrent chacun une glace.

\- Ce n'est pas possible que Fudge fasse tout passer sous silence, ce vieux croûton ! râla Ron, révolté. Si Dumbledore te croit, c'est suffisant pour prouver que tu ne mens pas !

\- Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que la simple raison pour laquelle la voix de Dumbledore est discréditée, c'est parce que Fudge est paranoïaque, rabroua Hermione en dégustant sa glace menthe chocolat.

Harry s'était contenté de simples haussements d'épaules. Depuis ce jour dans le cimetière, quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais ses amis ne le mentionnèrent pas, continuant à le traiter de la même façon. Il était très sensible aux comportements des autres qui le croyaient fragile.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Ils ont essayé de me renvoyer de Poudlard sous un faux prétexte. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qu'ils essayent de discréditer, c'est moi, répondit Harry avec amertume. Ils vont tout faire pour me faire passer pour quelqu'un de perturbé ou que sais-je encore. Comme l'année dernière.

Il regardait sa glace d'un air vide. Hermione eut presque envie de pleurer, là maintenant. Harry avait perdu ses parents puis avait été maltraité par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Il n'était pas perturbé. Il avait le cœur bon et pur. Et ça la tuait de voir que le ministre essayait de le faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Une bouffée de colère noire la prit, puis une idée saugrenue lui vint en tête. Elle s'imagina entourée de Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles en train de se préparer au pire. Elle secoua la tête, vigoureusement. Cela allait être l'année des BUSES. Elle n'aurait pas le temps pour des idées grandioses.

\- Tu penses que l'Ordre… chuchota Ron, va entreprendre des choses cette année ? Comme je sais pas, essayer de convaincre le peuple, essayer de choper des Mangemorts ou quelque chose d'autre?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Tout ce que Sirius a pu me dire était qu'ils engageaient des actions souterraines. Peu importe ce que ça veut dire, marmonna Harry, encore rancunier de ne pas être dans l'Ordre.

\- Cela veut dire qu'ils vont essayer de recruter et placer des espions, décoda Hermione, d'un ton évident.

Elle finit sa glace puis continua.

\- Voyez les choses du bon côté : les BUSES vont tellement prendre de notre temps et de notre énergie qu'on ne pensera à rien d'autre cette année ! dit-elle avec entrain.

Ron grogna et se lamenta.

\- C'est censé nous remonter le moral, Hermione ? Je déprime maintenant !

Hermione rit et s'aperçut qu'Harry se retenait de rire à son tour. Ron continuait de bougonner et de marmonner.

 _« Et bah voilà, le tour est joué » se félicita Hermione._

Après qu'ils aient tous finis leur glace, Hermione suggéra à Ron et Harry d'aller au magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch pour observer le tout dernier Nimbus mais surtout pour se changer les idées. En attendant, Hermione irait à Fleury & Bott.

A la seconde où elle posa son pied dans la librairie, elle se sentit heureuse. Et oh joie, ce n'était pas rempli. Les gens préféraient la balade dans les rues baignées de Soleil plutôt que dans la librairie étouffante. Tant mieux !

Elle monta à l'étage supérieur qui était totalement désert et passa de rayon en rayon pour s'arrêter devant celui des Métamorphoses. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit qu'en réalité, elle n'était pas seule. Théodore Nott était dans ce rayon, un livre ouvert à la main. Et le mot surprise était un euphémisme. Il était dans quasiment tous ces cours depuis la première année, mais elle venait de pleinement réaliser à quel point il avait changé. Il était devenu très grand, sa peau laiteuse contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs qui avaient poussé et couvraient un peu sa nuque. Des petites taches de son recouvraient légèrement son nez et enfin, ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi déstabilisants.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un sourcil légèrement arqué. Comme s'il la _défiait_. Elle releva le menton et s'approcha d'une section de livres. Elle cherchait un livre traitant sur la Métamorphose humaine. Mais son esprit était à mille lieux du moment présent : allait-il la tuer ? Ou pire l'attaquer et l'emmener à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Après tout, Harry avait mentionné que Thorus Nott était présent au cimetière. Hermione sentit son courage faiblir à chaque seconde qui passait et amorça un mouvement pour partir. Elle reviendrait plus tard. Cependant, ce qui suivit devait se passer dans son esprit.

\- Tu cherches quel livre ? demanda Théo, d'une voix claire.

On marchait sur la tête, vraiment. Elle se racla la gorge, encore plus sur ses gardes à présent. Il allait essayer de l'endormir en l'aidant jusqu'au moment où elle baisserait sa garde, pour l'attaquer. Elle en était sûre.

\- Je…

 _« Reprends-toi, Hermione » se rabroua-t-elle._

\- Je cherche un livre sur la métamorphose humaine.

Elle le sentit se rapprocher, mais laissa une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Mais encore ? Tu as une idée de quel livre ? demanda-t-il, en souriant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je parte d'ici le plus vite possible, c'est ça ? dit-elle, piquée au vif.

\- Non, j'essaie juste d'être serviable en fait.

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième, sans qu'il y ait le moindre bruit. Puis Théo arqua un sourcil, comme pour la défier une seconde fois.

\- Alors ? Tu vas rester silencieuse encore longtemps ?

\- En fait… Je ne cherche pas de livre particulier, juste le plus intéressant et complet pour les examens de BUSES, répondit-elle lentement, attendant qu'il réponde en ricanant qu'il s'en fichait.

Théo se baissa aussitôt, faisant parcourir son doigt parmi les ouvrages en marmonnant. Hermione fut prise de court et attendit qu'il se relève. Il tira un gros livre à la reliure pourpre et dorée puis se releva et le lui tendit.

\- Tiens. Je l'ai acheté aussi pour cette année. C'est vraiment le plus complet. Il y a absolument tout pour cette année et même les prochaines, dit-il en parlant rapidement.

La jeune fille lut le minuscule titre _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des érudits_ puis elle le retourna et lut rapidement la quatrième de couverture. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle venait de tomber sur le saint Graal de la métamorphose !

\- Merci, dit-elle, appréciant son geste de gentillesse. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour n'en avoir jamais entendu parler.

Elle était reconnaissante, mais aussi très contrariée qu'un Serpentard puisse en savoir plus et ainsi, devenir meilleure qu'elle. Il l'avait été en troisième année, mais elle ne comptait pas céder sa place de sitôt.

\- C'est une nouvelle édition, expliqua-t-il. Il est sorti il y a une dizaine de jours, et je pense qu'on est les seuls au courant vu que personne ne prend la peine d'acheter des livres complémentaires, continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah non ? Tu n'as pas mis tes amis au courant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide.

\- Non. Rien à foutre des autres, répliqua-t-il, en ajoutant un autre livre à sa pile.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et lut les titres des livres en horizontale. C'était donc ça qu'il était devenu. Cassant et égoïste. Néanmoins, le jeune homme dut certainement lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il s'expliqua brièvement.

\- Ce n'est pas mes amis. Je ne leur dois rien.

\- Ah non ? répéta-t-elle, en mettant sa parole en doute.

\- Non, ils ne le sont pas et qu'en bien même, ils s'en fichent des révisions, dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, en signe qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle tira un livre qui traitait sur les sortilèges de métamorphose et le cala au-dessus de son livre pourpre. Elle en prit un second exemplaire et le fourra dans les bras de Théo, sans un mot. Cette fois-ci, il sourit pleinement.

\- Hermione ! entendit-elle, provenant de l'étage en dessous.

Celle-ci sursauta comme si elle avait été prise en train de faire quelque chose de mal, elle s'approcha de la rambarde d'où provenait la voix et vit Ron et Harry. Ron reprit la parole.

\- On va dans la boutique de Fred et George, tu viens ?

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondit-elle, désappointée.

Elle retourna vers le rayon. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre mais avait repris une expression impassible. Elle se balança d'un pied à un autre, les joues rouges.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Euh… au revoir.

\- A bientôt, Granger.

 _ **2 septembre 1996.**_

C'était vraiment un abruti de première, doublé d'un menteur. C'était leur premier cours avec le professeur Slughorn en sixième année. Celui-ci venait de lui faire un compliment quand Malefoy se tourna vers Nott, et ils ricanaient tous les deux. _Ricanaient_.

Quel affreux menteur. Il lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et voilà qu'il riait à ses dépens. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, et se concentra sur le fait qu'Harry avait parlé d'elle en disant que c'était la meilleure élève !

Le cours avait pourtant bien commencé : Slughorn avait décidé de voir si les élèves reconnaîtraient différentes potions, dont l'Amortentia. Hermione oui, bien sûr.

\- Vous l'avez identifié, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ? demanda le professeur, satisfait.

\- Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables, ajouta la jeune fille. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, le parchemin neuf et… du musc.

Elle s'arrêta tandis que ses joues rosirent, mais elle fut aussi étrangement surprise. Aucune de ces odeurs ne lui rappelaient Ron, ce qui était absurde parce qu'elle l'appréciait plus qu'en amitié depuis l'année dernière.

A la fin du cours, quasiment tout le monde était partis. Hermione fit signe à ses amis de partir devant. Il ne restait que Nott. Hermione serra ses livres contre elle et attendit qu'il franchisse le seuil de la salle de cours, puis passa à côté de lui en lui assénant un coup d'épaule. Ça lui apprendra de s'être moqué d'elle !

Elle avança à grands pas mais ce qu'elle ne s'attenda pas, c'est de voir Nott juste à côté d'elle et lui retourner un coup d'épaule. Hermione s'arrêta, interloquée.

 _De quel droit il osait ?_ fulmina t-elle, la vapeur pouvait presque siffler de ses oreilles.

Théo se retourna, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur son visage.

\- Alors, Granger, tu prends racine ou tu marches ?

\- Tu…Tu m'as bousculé ! hurla-t-elle.

Théo lui fit aussitôt signe de se taire, bien que c'était l'heure de déjeuner et que le couloir était désert.

\- Et bien, oui, je t'ai bousculé. Mais pour ma défense, tu l'as fait en première.

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un pouvait _presque_ lui couper le sifflet. Elle était tellement en colère que ses mains tremblaient tandis que lui, était tout souriant, à l'aise. Il la narguait.

\- Figure-toi que je t'ai bousculé parce que tu t'es moqué de moi en cours, dit-elle en prenant de grandes respirations, pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Ah ? demanda-t-il, en réfléchissant. Non, je ne me moquais pas de toi. Mais de Slughorn. Malefoy avait fait une blague sur Slughorn.

\- Tiens donc, répondit-elle hargneusement. Et ça t'absout peut-être ? T'es un menteur. Je croyais que tu ne traînais pas avec Malefoy.

\- Je reconnais que c'était puéril, il a toujours pas digérer de ne pas s'être fait inviter par Slughorn. Et non, toujours pas, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on ne se parle jamais, soupira t-il.

Hermione se détendit légèrement. Elle le scruta pour vérifier s'il mentait ou non. Mais au vu de son regard, elle prit le risque de le croire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui à part en troisième année quand il lui donnait des cours de remise à niveau mais quand c'était le cas, il était seul. Accompagné à l'occasion par Zabini.

\- Et puis quoi, je te dois des comptes, maintenant ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Qu...Quoi ? balbutia t-elle. Non, je pensais juste que…

\- Oh, c'est mignon, Granger pense à moi, taquina-t-il.

Hermione s'offusqua et passa devant lui, révoltée.

Elle marcha en direction de la Grande Salle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle changeait tellement vite d'humeur en sa présence, ça en était désarmant. Et puis, elle se posait un tas de questions : il ne l'avait jamais insulté ou moqué. C'était assez étrange.

Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle, Théo prit la parole.

\- Bon, à bientôt, Granger. Et si tu veux me parler la prochaine fois, pas besoin de me donner des coups d'épaules, lui dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Quel crétin ! Hermione lui lança un regard perçant et s'avança dignement vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron, qui avait la bouche pleine delégumes.

\- Pourquoi t'as pris du temps ? Et pourquoi tu es rentrée en même temps que Nott ? Il ne t'a pas embêté, j'espère ?demanda-t-il, en faisant tomber un petit morceau d'haricot sur la nappe.

Hermione et Harry firent une grimace tandis que Ron s'essuya le menton, en étalant encore plus de sauce.

\- Non, non, c'est juste Slughorn qui nous a retenus, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête, puis passèrent à autre chose. Elle détestait leur mentir, et surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas mentir, mais c'était capital et privé. Elle n'avait pas à tout leur raconter, tant que rien de grave ne se passait. De plus, elle ne voulait pas que Ron se fasse des idées. Après tout, peut-être auraient-ils une chance d'être ensemble, cette année ?

\- Avec Harry, on se demandait ce que Dumbledore voulait lui donner comme cours, indiqua Ron.

\- On verra bien, répondit Hermione.

C'était le premier jour et ils étaient déjà submergés de devoirs. Hermione alla à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, seule. Harry et Ron avaient décrété qu'ils profiteraient de cette dernière journée pour ne rien faire. La jeune fille prit une table dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque pour être tranquille. Elle travaillait depuis plus d'une heure, dans la plus grande concentration. Elle arrivait à bout de son devoir de Sortilège, mais il restait encore celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione souffla et passa une main sur son front. Elle se leva pour aller chercher un livre qui l'aiderait à comprendre son cours. Elle revint ensuite à sa table, trempa sa plume et écrivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

\- Je me disais bien t'avoir vu.

La tête d'Hermione pivota vers Théo, qui avait les bras chargés de livres.

\- Tu fais quel devoir ? poursuivit-il, en redressant ces livres qui menaçaient de tomber.

Hermione se concentra sur son devoir, ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois en s'intimant de se calmer. Elle n'aimait pas cette manie qu'il avait de venir lui parler comme s'ils étaient camarades ou que c'était _normal_ pour eux d'avoir une conversation à la vue de tous. Ce n'était pas normal et elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche de trop près. Elle était déjà à cran à chaque fois que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ rapportait de mauvaises nouvelles, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un Serpentard énigmatique qui lui faisait la conversation à chaque occasion. Néanmoins, il restait planté là, attendant qu'elle réponde.

\- Défense contre les forces du mal, marmonna la jeune fille.

Théo fit une grimace.

\- Je suis en train de le faire aussi. J'espère avoir bientôt fini, je suis épuisé.

\- A mon avis, non, nous ne sommes pas prêts d'avoir fini, répondit Hermione, agacée. Le professeur Rogue n'a donné aucune précision durant le cours, c'est volontaire.

\- Vois ça comme un challenge pour avoir la meilleure note.

\- Et ça marche pour toi ? Ce genre de… challenge ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Théo en faisant une moue. Une certaine Gryffondor n'arrête pas de me devancer. Mais je suis le deuxième, c'est déjà ça.

Hermione roula des yeux, il n'empêche qu'une bouffée de fierté monta d'un coup.

\- Bon courage, lui dit-il alors qu'il partait.

Hermione le regarda partir, assez songeuse. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa avoir dit « nous » et qu'il n'avait même pas relevé.

Les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée étaient passées à vitesse grand V. Harry avait bien sûr été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et Ron été le nouveau Gardien. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec McLaggen. Certes, Ron avait arrêté plus de buts mais McLaggen dégageait tellement plus d'assurance, disaient-ils. Pourtant, les regards qu'échangeaient Harry et Hermione lui montraient que le garçon avait sa petite idée sur le sujet. (Qui savait ? Ron ?)

Le premier match débuterait dans deux semaines et Hermione avait l'impression que ses amis accordaient plus d'importance au sport qu'à leurs études.

Ils entamaient leur troisième semaine avec un cours commun en Potions avec les Serpentards. De quoi les démoraliser.

Hermione entra dans la salle de Potions avec dix minutes d'avance pour pouvoir s'installer tranquillement. Elle feuilleta son manuel de Potions en se demandant quel serait le programme d'aujourd'hui. Enfin, tous les élèves arrivèrent. Il y eut un brouhaha et des conversations fortes, la jeune fille roula des yeux, agacée. Ignorant ses camarades, elle retourna à sa lecture.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! salua le professeur Slughorn d'un ton jovial, en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Il se plaça derrière son bureau, déposant sa pile de livres et sortit une petite liasse de feuilles.

\- Alors… aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion en binôme… !

Tout le monde s'enthousiasma en lançant des regards entendus à leurs amis. Hermione lança un regard à Neville, qui acquiesça à son tour, assez content de ne pas être seul.

\- … avec les binômes que j'ai choisis, finit-il, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les élèves lui jettent des fleurs.

Tout le monde grogna. Même Hermione. Elle ne laisserait personne la tirer vers le bas, qu'importe si son binôme était de Serpentard. Elle espéra secrètement que ce serait quelqu'un de sa maison.

\- Alors…, commença Slughorn, M. Londubat avec M. Nott, Miss Parkinson avec Harry …

Parkinson eut un sursaut et lança un regard glaçant à son futur binôme, qui le lui rendit aussi bien. Le professeur annonça ensuite que Daphné Greengrass serait avec Parvati, Goyle avec Lavande, Malefoy et Ron, Seamus et Dean.

\- Et enfin, Miss Bulstrode avec M. Crabbe et Miss Granger avec M. Zabini, conclut-il.

Hermione ramassa ses affaires, et se plaça à la table de Zabini qui était la plus isolée de la salle. Elle attacha ses cheveux en haut chignon avec un crayon, souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers son binôme. Autant lui resserrer les boulons quitte à être trop autoritaire.

\- Je te préviens Zabini, je compte avoir la meilleure note, alors tu ne me ralentis pas et tu fais ton travail. Merci.

Celui-ci la toisa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux amandes évaluant si cela valait le coup de lui répondre. Il fit un mouvement entre le haussement d'épaules et l'acquiescement.

Le professeur Slughorn, qui s'attendait à plus de résistance de la part de ses élèves, fut ravi et joignit ses mains.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez effectuer du Polynectar. Le binôme qui ira le plus loin dans sa préparation, sera dispensé de devoirs pour le prochain cours et chacun aura une grande boîte de chocolats.

Tout le monde s'extasia à l'idée de ne pas avoir de devoirs. Hermione sentit une énorme bouffée de fierté, elle avait déjà créé du Polynectar avec ses amis et avait hâte de faire ses preuves devant le maître des Potions. Elle se retourna vers Harry et Ron derrière elle et partagea un sourire complice.

Alors que le professeur Slughorn s'apprêtait à donner le top départ, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Slughorn parut surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall.

\- Désolée de déranger votre cours, Horace, mais j'aurais besoin de Londubat.

Neville paniqua, les yeux grands ouverts, ramassa ses affaires et suivit McGonagall sans demander l'approbation de Slughorn. Tout le monde fut surpris par la réactivité de leur camarade qui d'habitude était long à la détente. La porte se referma aussitôt, tandis que Théo se retrouva sans binôme.

\- Mettez-vous seul ou avec qui vous voulez, M. Nott, balaya le professeur, d'un revers de la main.

Ignorant les appels discrets de Malefoy, qui le voulait en binôme, Théo changea de place.

 _« Par pitié, va avec Malefoy. Par pitié, pitié, pitié, Merlin, faites qu'il aille avec Malefoy »._

Il sembla que Merlin n'était pas de son côté cette fois-ci, car il s'assit entre Hermione et Blaise. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, s'assit en bout de table.

\- Bon, vu que vous êtes les deux génies, je vous laisse faire, dit-il, en s'affalant sur la chaise.

Slughorn demanda aux élèves de commencer la potion et aussitôt, tout le monde s'activa. Hermione alluma le feu sous son chaudron et rassembla le maximum d'ingrédients. Théo commença à mettre la sisymbre, Hermione versa du polygonum juste après lui, tandis que le jeune homme remuait trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. C'était simple, concis, sans se parler, sans regarder le manuel. C'était naturel. Et c'est justement ça qui agaça Hermione. La simple pensée qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Elle devrait avoir ce mécanisme avec ses meilleurs amis, pas avec lui. En général, quand elle était avec Harry ou Ron, ou même les deux, ils ne faisaient jamais autant d'efforts. Quand c'était Neville, il essayait toujours de se rendre utile et faisait toujours un écart. _« Ma vieille, c'est juste l'habitude des cours de rattrapage, tu te montes le bourrichon pour rien »._

Elle se força à se détendre à cette simple pensée. Côte à côte, ils continuèrent à remuer, verser des ingrédients, attendre quelques minutes pour que la potion obtienne la couleur réglementaire.

Même Harry qui avait son manuel du Prince avec lui n'arrivait pas à les égaler, tellement ils étaient rapides et efficaces. C'était peut-être aussi parce que Parkinson n'arrêtait pas de l'engueuler. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la potion était bordeaux et devait bouillir. Hermione s'assit alors, épuisée par les vapeurs du chaudron. Théo feuilleta vigoureusement le manuel et dit :

\- On est censés faire bouillir la potion pendant 20 heures, dit-il, préoccupé.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait une solution pour la finir plus vite. Donc on a fini, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

 _« Et Merlin savait qu'elle rêvait de finir cette potion le plus rapidement possible et faire ses preuves. »_

Soudain, une lampe s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Hermione et sauta de sa chaise comme s'il était monté d'un ressort. Elle ouvrit son sac et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose en marmonnant. Elle en sortit _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des érudits_ , elle l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle voulait et lut rapidement.

\- J'ai trouvée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle courut au fond de la salle, faisant sursauter quelques camarades au passage et récupéra les ingrédients qui lui fallait : entre autre, une corne de bicorne, des sangsues et du chrysope. Elle n'était pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, elle sépara donc la potion en deux et garda la première intact à l'écart, en train de bouillir tandis qu'Hermione s'affairait sur la seconde.

Elle écrasa la corne de bicorne tandis que Théo coupa la tête des sangsues, peu sûr de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Autour d'eux, certains binômes avaient abandonnés, d'autres continuaient malgré la couleur désastreuse qu'affichaient leurs potions. Le seul binôme qui était en bonne voie était Harry et Parkinson.

\- La corne de bicorne et les sangsues sont des éléments essentiels à la métamorphose animale, récita Hermione à voix basse.

Le regard de Théo s'éclaira. Quand Hermione continua de remuer, Théo la regarda d'un nouvel œil. Il devait bien se l'avouer il était très intelligent, mais Hermione Granger était à un tout autre niveau. Il avait beau avoir été son tuteur en troisième année, elle avait toujours été au-dessus de lui.

Une heure plus tard, Slughorn, contrairement aux cours précédents, était assis à son bureau et notait quelques copies. Quand sa minuterie sonna cinq minutes avant le cours, il se leva.

\- Le temps est écoulé. Je vais passer voir vos Polynectars.

Il marcha lentement, les mains jointes derrière son dos, faisant quelques remarques en scrutant les potions de Bulstrode et Crabbe mais ne s'y attarda pas, pareil pour Seamus et Dean et d'autres binômes. Il fit une grimace quand il passa devant la potion bleuâtre de Lavande et Goyle, parce que cette couleur n'était à aucun stade du Polynectar. Lavande parut dépassée, en voyant l'expression du professeur. Ce dernier passa près d'Harry et Parkinson.

\- Harry, vous avez incontestablement hérité du talent de votre mère, c'est incroyable ! Le Polynectar a très bien avancé, je serais étonné que vous ne soyez pas le gagnant ! C'est fantastique ! dit-il, s'extasiant bruyamment, puis dit d'une voix plus faible. Vous aussi, Miss Parkinson.

De nombreux Serpentards levèrent les yeux au ciel, c'était la même chose à chaque fois que Slughorn passait devant le chaudron de Potter depuis trois semaines déjà. Ça devenait lassant à force. Le professeur approchait alors de la table de Blaise, Théo et Hermione.

Celle-ci avait le cœur qui battait fort et eut immédiatement les mains moites.

\- Bonté divine, dit le professeur d'une voix blanche.

Hermione était prête à tomber dans les pommes, plutôt que de subir des critiques ou même hurler qu'elle avait une meilleure potion à proposer puis…

\- Mais elle est parfaite ! Je… Par Merlin ! Le Polynectar est fini ! C'est incroyable ! Elle a exactement la bonne couleur ! Mais c'est impossible !

Il semblerait que c'était Slughorn qui était prêt à tomber dans les pommes, car il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- C'est incontestable, vous avez réussi ! Bravo Miss Granger et M. Nott ! dit-il en tendant les deux grosses boîtes de chocolats à l'un et l'autre, ignorant délibérément la main tendue de Zabini. Pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, M. Zabini, j'ai bien vu que vous aviez dormi tout le cours, notez vos devoirs en même temps que les autres !

Un sourire radieux était figé sur les visages d'Hermione et Théo, bien contents d'avoir un devoir en moins et d'avoir eu les compliments du professeur. Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- Félicitations, Granger.

Hermione perdu son sourire et se força à le féliciter.

\- Félicitations à toi aussi.

-L'élève a dépassé le maître, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa-t-il. On fait une sacré bonne équipe, non ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Tandis que les élèves partaient, le professeur de Potions retint Théo et Hermione, toujours avec cet air fasciné.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé un duo tel que vous deux. Mais le résultat est époustouflant. Cependant, je suis assez curieux… qu'avez-vous fait pour finir la potion aussi vite ?

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Théo la coupa avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- On ne sait plus. On a mis quelques ingrédients comme ça, en espérant que ça marcherait, on n'était pas sûrs du résultat. Et on n'a pas noté notre démarche, mentit-il, avec aisance.

Hermione fit les yeux ronds.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!_

Le sourire de Slughorn disparut aussitôt puis réapparut, quelque peu forcé. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et les congédia en disant qu'ils avaient besoin de déjeuner pour reprendre des forces.

Ils atteignirent le couloir du troisième étage quand Hermione se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés, tapant son pied sur le sol. Théo eut l'air effaré de voir qu'Hermione était en colère.

\- Tu allais vraiment lui dire comment on avait fait ? Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il s'approprie ce qu'on a trouvés ?

\- On a rien trouvés, Nott, c'était écrit noir sur blanc dans un manuel, dit-elle, agacée.

\- Tu rigoles ? On vient de passer une formule de métamorphose _animale_ dans un Polynectar. C'est du génie. Je me demande même si quelqu'un y a déjà songé !

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui et brandit sa baguette si vite qu'il sursauta.

\- Si tu oses en parler à quiconque je te jette un Oubliettes avant que tu aies pu dire Quidditch. Je te laisse une chance, c'est bien compris ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te conseille de garder ce que tu as vu dans ta tête et de n'en parler à personne.

\- Je n'allais pas en parler, Granger. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua des élèves de deuxième années passer près d'eux, en leur lançant des regards étranges. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent en chuchotant. Toujours à cran et sa baguette encore pointée sur la gorge de son vis-à-vis, Hermione l'abaissa lentement. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et s'étendre jusqu'au cou. Libéré, Théodore arborait un sourire railleur, masquant l'embarras dans lequel il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas être sources de ragots à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait assez donné en quatrième année. Elle détala en se maudissant de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

Tandis que les deuxième années râlèrent d'avoir raté toute l'action, le sourire de Théo disparut. Il était interloqué quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin si, il avait compris mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette attitude-là. Alors qu'il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, il mangea les morceaux de pomme de terre et s'insulta continuellement.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con, se dit-il. Bien sûr qu'elle pense que t'es un Mangemort, crétin._

Les vacances de Noel approchaient à grands pas. Et les gros contrôles avec. Le stress était à un haut niveau parmi les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Mais celle qui était la pire était Hermione. Depuis un mois déjà, elle était d'humeur massacrante. Elle enlevait des points à ceux qui faisaient un peu trop de bruit à son goût et ne trainait plus vraiment avec ses amis. Elle passait toutes ses soirées à la bibliothèque, le nez collé aux bouquins. Même Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas son changement soudain. Du jour au lendemain, elle était devenue désagréable avec tout le monde.

Il se trouvait qu'un mois plus tôt, la grand-mère de Neville avait dû être transportée à Ste Mangouste. D'après Seamus, sa grand-mère était malade depuis plusieurs mois, mais elle refusait d'aller à l'hôpital. Il faut dire que Neville compétait avec Hermione pour le titre du plus exécrable. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé chez lui. Comme si en quelques semaines, il avait mûri.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle qui avait secoué les Gryffondors lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le jour d'Halloween, alors que les trois amis étaient sur le chemin du retour, ils virent Katie Bell en pleine dispute avec son amie Leanne. Des cris et des protestations suivirent puis il y eut un hurlement aigue tandis que Katie se retrouvait suspendue au-dessus du sol, les bras en croix. Après de nombreux arguments de la part d'Harry qui avançait que Malefoy en était le responsable, le professeur McGonagall et Rogue l'avaient ignoré.

Le trio se rendit chez Hagrid pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Assis chacun autour de la table et grignotant à petit bout dans les biscuits, Hagrid débuta la conversation.

\- Remus s'ennuie toujours autant d'après le professeur Rogue. Ils ont aussi des missions qui sont passées au niveau supérieur. Mais tout le monde est très prudent, ne vous en faites pas, rassura le demi-géant d'un ton bourru.

\- Certains Serpentards prennent de plus en plus leur aise, c'est mauvais signe, constata Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Hagrid.

Hermione roula des yeux et continua de grignoter dans les biscuits qui n'étaient pas si mauvais en fin de compte.

\- Qu'on pense que… Malefoy est Mangemort, débita Harry, d'un ton acerbe.

\- Malefoy ? Vous voulez dire Drago Malefoy ? répéta Hagrid. Mais enfin, Harry qu'est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui ferait d'un étudiant de Poudlard?

\- Ah ! C'est ce que je dis ! dit Hermione, contente que quelqu'un soit de son côté.

\- Hermione a raison, les garçons, je peux vous assurer que Malefoy n'a pas rejoint les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui. De plus… _Il_ a des projets plus importants à ce que j'ai compris…

Les oreilles d'Harry se dressèrent aussitôt et demanda avidement.

\- Quel genre de projets ?

Hagrid ouvra et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, constatant qu'il en avait trop dit encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, on ne parlait pas de Nicolas Flamel ou du chien à trois têtes. C'était sérieux.

\- Ne me force pas à le dire, Harry, j'ai promis, lui prévint-il d'un ton décidé.

Le jeune garçon voulut pousser le bouchon. Il devait savoir !

Harry pouvait être très persuasif. Mais pour son propre bien et jusqu'à ce qu'il sache fermer son esprit complètement, il ne devait pas en savoir trop. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron déclarèrent que c'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu en poussant Harry vers la sortie.

Le soir même, Hermione fit ses rondes de préfète en chef, en commençant par les étages les plus hauts jusqu'en bas. Elle apercevait quelques élèves hors de leur dortoir, généralement des couples, leur enleva des points et leur ordonnait de retourner dans leur dortoir. Malgré le sujet délicat qui avait été abordé chez Hagrid, la jeune fille se sentit mieux.

En général, elle faisait sa ronde avec Padma Patil, mais celle-ci avait attrapé un rhume. Alors que la Gryffondor s'apprêtait à tourner un pan de mur au deuxième étage, elle vit la porte des cuisines s'ouvrir. Théodore passait l'embrasure de la porte quand Hermione l'interpella.

\- Nott, dans ton dortoir. Le couvre-feu est passé, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Le jeune garçon parut surpris qu'elle s'adresse aussi formellement puisqu'il hocha la tête et continua sa route. Mais une pensée ne quittait pas son esprit. Il fit alors demi-tour, s'approcha à grands pas d'Hermione qui commençait déjà à tourner les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je t'ai demandé : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ?

\- Il ne se passe rien, je te demande de retourner dans ton dortoir, cingla-t-elle, le regard noir.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et c'est tout ? Rien avoir avec le fait que tu m'aies menacé avec ta baguette par peur que je dise au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce que tu as inventé?

Hermione déglutit, car elle avait été percée à jour.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu malsain tu joues, Nott mais on n'est pas amis, pas maintenant, pas plus que ce premier jour dans le train, t'entends ? murmura-t-elle, tentant de garder le contrôle. Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas fini par comprendre que tu ne me parlais plus parce que j'avais mentionné avoir des parents moldus ?

Elle le toisa d'un air dédaigneux, puis s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Théo perdu le fil et l'attrapa par les épaules, la retourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?! Lâche-moi ! lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

Elle rejeta violemment les mains sur ses épaules et le poussa. Elle était à présent rouge de colère. Il s'approcha de nouveau et celle-ci recula.

\- Dégage d'ici, je ne veux pas te voir, dit Hermione avec fureur.

\- Non, écoute…

\- Mais écouter quoi au juste ? Des mensonges que t'as concocté pour m'endormir ? Tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil, ma parole !

Elle le toisa avec dégoût et assena le coup final :

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne sais pas que tu vas essayer de m'agresser à la première occasion? T'es peut-être trop stupide pour être Mangemort mais je sais comment _vous_ pensez. Et si tu oses encore une fois poser tes sales pattes sur moi, je te jure que je te lance un sort qui te marquera à vie. Compris ?

Elle s'esclaffa, pensant qu'elle lui avait déjà laissé trop de chances.

\- Dégage d'ici, répéta-t-elle. J'ai essayé d'être patiente mais j'en ai assez vu.

Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de partir. Hermione maintint la tête haute puis quand il disparut, elle s'effondra en larmes. Elle avait tellement eu peur. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle s'imaginait dans une pièce rempli de Serpentards, cobaye de sortilèges de magie noire avec les rires diaboliques de Parkinson en fond. Et pourtant, elle était de ceux qui ne jugeaient pas selon les maisons (en temps normal). Avec Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, elle savait à quoi s'attendre : des insultes sur son sang et des sorts mineurs. En présence de Nott, cependant, elle ne savait pas et ça l'effrayait. Elle prit de profondes inspirations. La jeune fille s'échappa du couloir. A peine eut elle franchi la salle commune qu'elle se précipita dans son dortoir, ignorant les appels de ses amis, Ginny inclue.

Elle tira les rideaux de son lit et lança un _Assurdiato_. Ses larmes mouillèrent son oreiller mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'endormit en rêvant de la bataille au Ministère de la Magie, l'Eté passé.

Le lendemain, elle se leva en sueur. Elle tentait de se souvenir de son cauchemar mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Comme si le rêve était hors de portée. Elle se leva avant tout le monde et se doucha rapidement. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu. Elle se prépara, le cœur vide. Elle passa la journée et les cours seule, à l'écart de ses amis qui avaient bien compris son besoin. Lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, elle commençait à s'ennuyer. C'était la fin de journée et l'épuisement commençait à s'abattre. Elle déposa sa plume et son regard dériva inconsciemment vers Nott. Celui-ci détourna son regard aussitôt qu'elle croisa le sien. Elle se cacha derrière ses cheveux et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Après avoir assuré à Harry et Ron que l'épisode de la veille était juste dû à la pression des cours, elle les abandonna pour aller à la bibliothèque. C'était sans compter sur Harry et son instinct infaillible. Celui-ci était seul et demanda :

\- Hermione, tu es sûre que c'était juste dû à la pression des examens ? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, je te protégerais toujours.

Touchée par l'attention de son ami et étant à bout, elle avait presque envie de tout lui dire. Mais avec le climat actuel, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. C'était déjà dur pour lui – ses cauchemars ne s'étaient toujours pas calmés –, la disparition de Sirius, la pression qu'il avait sachant que Voldemort en voulait à sa peau et puis son obsession pour Malefoy. Si elle lui disait, il ne dormirait plus et ferait sans doute quelque chose sous le coup de l'impulsivité. Et puis, elle avait très bien géré la veille.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai juste pensé aux examens et j'ai flippé. Je t'assure, sourit-elle.

Harry la jaugea du regard. Il soupira.

\- Très bien, mais si tu as un problème, je suis là.

\- Merci.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et partit.

Au moins, elle était sûre d'avoir la paix à la bibliothèque. Elle salua Madame Pince et s'installa. Pendant deux bonnes heures, elle travailla, ignorant la raideur de son dos, la douleur à sa main droite et ses paupières lourdes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Madame Pince prévint les élèves qu'elle allait fermer, qu'elle céda aux supplices de son corps. Elle se leva et s'étira les muscles. Hermione fut la dernière à partir, comme à son habitude. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé et glacé. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle prit des affaires de rechange et un maillot de bain. Heureusement, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici – peut-être étaient-ils en entraînement.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain des Préfets au quatrième étage. Le couvre-feu étant passé, elle pourrait se vanter d'y avoir profité seule. Elle y entra après avoir donné le mot de passe « Strangulot ». La salle de bain était d'un blanc immaculé, brillant le plafond était gigantesque et une grande piscine s'étendait au centre de la pièce. Elle venait rarement et pourtant, elle était immunisée par la beauté de l'endroit. Elle longea les innombrables robinets et déposa sa serviette de bain. Elle trempa un pied dans la piscine qui était surplombée de fumée, puis plongea en piquet et profita de l'eau chaude.

Hermione remonta à la surface et décida alors de faire des longueurs. Elle y resta une bonne heure, oubliant tous ses soucis et le monde extérieur. Elle avait besoin d'une soirée loin des révisions, du brouhaha de la salle commune, des discussions de Quidditch sans pour autant rester enfermée dans son dortoir. La jeune fille s'amusa avec les différents robinets qui crachaient des bulles parfumées de différentes couleurs et senteurs. Il devait être vingt et une heure trente quand Hermione émergea de l'eau, la peau rougit, mais propre tel un bébé. Elle se lava rapidement dans une petite douchette et se mit en pyjama. Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle et susurra _Lumos_ , la baguette pointée devant elle.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Hermione était détendue, convaincue que rien ne pouvait entraver son humeur paisible. Le matin, elle attendait de nouveau ses amis avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle ou devant les salles de classes. Harry et Ron étaient heureux de retrouver leur amie de bonne humeur. Ses tracas étant loin derrière, elle était de nouveau insensible au moindre pic de Malefoy. C'était le dernier jour avant que les vacances de Noel ne pointent le bout de son nez. La dernière occasion pour profiter de se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs du château, apprécier le silence et l'espace qui s'offrait à elle.C'était à ces moments-là qu'il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle était seule, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Evidemment, elle n'avait mis personne dans la confidence. C'était elle qui faisait la morale à Harry et Ron quand ils transgressaient les règles. Désormais, elle le faisait aussi mais elle savait que si elle en parlait, elle se prendrait les remarques inquiètes d'Harry et railleur de Ron.

Ce soir-là, elle était partie dans les cuisines parce qu'elle avait – encore – manqué le dîner. Elle chatouilla la poire sur le tableau qui se transforma en poignée dorée. Une centaine de paires d'yeux globuleux se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et les salutations fusèrent.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes venue ! Vous avez encore loupé le dîner ?

Dobby enlaça ses jambes et recula en riant, Hermione le suivit.

\- Comment allez-vous, Miss ?

\- Je vais bien, merci. Je t'avais cousu un bonnet, je te le ramènerais la prochaine fois que je reviens !

\- Oh, merci, vous êtes trop généreuse, pleura Dobby en essuyant ses larmes sur son nouveau t-shirt coloré.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Maître Dumbledore tient sa promesse et je suis toujours payé à la fin du mois !

Plusieurs grimaces et regards de désapprobation se tournèrent vers lui mais il ne le remarqua pas.

\- Excellent, le félicita-t-elle. Et Winky ?

Elle la désigna du menton.

\- Oh, elle va très bien. C'est un peu dur parfois, mais elle a commencée à comprendre et à s'en remettre quand on a appris pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione tiqua légèrement à l'appellation avant de se rappeler amèrement que les Malefoy ne l'appelaient sûrement que comme ça et qu'il avait donc pris l'habitude.

\- C'est parfait, alors ! Je dois y aller mais je reviendrais rapidement !

\- Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue, Miss ! dit-il.

Il l'enlaça de nouveau et lui tendit un sandwich au poulet. Elle salua tout le monde et partit en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne des deux côtés.

Elle remonta au cinquième étage, c'était toujours très calme. Elle parcourut un couloir ayant une vue sur le terrain de Quidditch quand elle entendit des faibles bruits de pas. Peu rassurée, la sorcière pressa le pas. Ses sens étaient décuplées, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et s'apprêta à tourner un angle de mur lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa les épaules.

Plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Hermione dégaina sa baguette et la pointa entre les deux yeux de la personne qui avait osé la toucher.

\- Wow ! Ça ne va pas, Hermione ? rit Ginny.

S'apercevant que son amie ne riait pas, le rire de la rousse s'évanouit.

\- Pourquoi t'a dégainée ta baguette ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

\- Euh, pour rien, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- D'accord… Alors, pourquoi tu la gardes encore entre mes deux yeux ? J'y tiens pour le match de Quidditch.

Hermione en aurait presque rit. Cette obsession que Ginny avait pour ce sport, c'était quelque chose. Elle rangea sa baguette.

\- Rien que ça, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais partie envoyer une lettre à la volière. Et toi ?

\- Révisions.

\- Ohlala, ça va tellement bien avec Dean, il est sympa et facile à parler, dit-elle, un léger au sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quand Ron le saura… il fera une syncope, prévint Hermione.

\- Oh mais je préférerais que ce soit Harry qui en fasse une, rit la rousse. Tu viens ? Je me les gèle ici, j'ai hâte de me mettre devant la cheminée et qu'on puisse parler !

Hermione hésita. Elle avait besoin d'être seule encore un peu avant d'affronter une salle commune pleine.

\- Passe devant, je te rejoins.

Ginny acquiesça et partit, les mains autour d'elle. Hermione fit demi-tour et partit en chemin inverse. En dépit de sa peur, elle se baladerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre. Heureusement, pour elle, elle connaissait la routine de Rusard par cœur. Avec de la chance, elle ne se ferait pas prendre. Ses pas l'entraînèrent vers un couloir en cul-de-sac qui était rarement fréquenté, car c'était là que se réfugiait le fantôme d'Helena Serdaigle, la fille de la fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle. Hermione vit le fantôme et l'ignora. Elle s'assit sur le rebord, les pieds au-dessus du sol.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Helena, s'approchant.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je voulais juste m'asseoir, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Les pieds dans le vide ?

\- Je ne vais pas me suicider !

\- Promettez-le, défia le fantôme.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé, vous le savez ?

\- Oui, mais s'il vous plaît, n'alertez personne ! J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir… ou de ne penser à rien, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne faites pas de bruit.

Hermione la remercia. La Dame Grise, comme on l'appelait aussi, reprit ses tours dans les couloirs. Evidemment que l'année n'allait pas s'annoncer toute rose, mais elle avait naïvement espéré que ce ne serait pas de sitôt. Elle faisait absolument tout pour éviter ses amis, Ginny, Luna et ses camarades. Elle avait juste besoin de se remettre les idées en place, de se ressourcer seule, ce n'était qu'une passe. La jeune fille profita de cette rare entorse au règlement pour sentir la fraîcheur mordante de l'extérieur, elle contempla la Lune d'un air songeur.

Il y avait aussi ce fichu Nott, qui avait tout chamboulé. Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre de quel droit il s'était attaqué à elle de la sorte.

\- Granger ?

Aussitôt, elle remit les pieds sur Terre. Hermione regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien, le couloir était mal éclairé. Elle brandit alors sa baguette.

 _« C'est pas possible, il me suit partout. »_

Nott sorti de la pénombre, quelque chose à la main. Hermione sentit une bouffée de colère en le voyant et lui dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais venu fumer, dit-il en lui montrant une cigarette à la main.

\- C'est interdit de fumer, Nott.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même en présence d'un Serpentard qui lui voulait du mal, elle se devait de lui faire la morale.

\- Eh bien, fume avec moi. Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas rapporter aux professeurs. T'en dis quoi ?

La jeune fille fulmina. _Il trouve ça marrant._

\- Passe-moi ça. C'est confisqué, dit-elle la main tendue.

Il sourit et porta la cigarette à sa bouche. Il sortit ensuite un briquet de la poche de sa cape et l'alluma, son regard fixé au sien. Il lui recracha une volute de fumée au visage. Comme une provocation. Le sourire figé sur ses lèvres, comme pour dire « _et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? »._

La jeune fille capitula, elle lui fit signe avec sa baguette de s'avancer et de se mettre dos à elle. Ce qu'il fit. Il se tourna vers elle et proposa d'un ton moqueur :

\- Une taffe, peut-être ?

\- Finis cette maudite cigarette et disparait d'ici, Nott.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Nott éteint sa cigarette et la balança par-dessus l'embrasure. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas.

\- Il fallait que je t'explique.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je savais que tu étais là et…

\- Tu m'as suivi ?! s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Ecoute, je devais…

\- Plus jamais tu me demandes de t'écouter, t'entends ? Plus jamais. Je me fous de ton avis.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas…

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne lui coupa pas la parole mais le gifla de toutes ses forces, le claquement de sa main résonnait en écho. Sa tête valsa sur le côté. Il se tint la joue, bougeant sa mâchoire. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent. La main d'Hermione picota furieusement et elle la massa discrètement.

Il semblait que loin était le temps où ils s'étaient vus dans cette librairie et où ils agissaient presque normalement. Il se tint droit et affronta le regard de la jeune fille.

\- T'as fini ? Maintenant, tu m'écoutes.

Hermione se tut. Elle était toujours choquée de lui avoir mis une gifle mais ne le laissa pas transparaître. Il dit alors :

\- Faut que tu comprennes pourquoi j'étais comme ça, ce jour-là dans le train. J'étais qu'un gosse qui n'était jamais sorti de son manoir, Hermione, alors quand mon père me disait quelque chose avec une ceinture, j'écoutais et je m'exécutais. En venant à Poudlard, j'ai fini par comprendre que tout ce qu'il essayait de m'inculquer n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Je regardais autour de moi et je ne comprenais pas d'où ces préjugés venaient, donc j'ai arrêté d'y croire.

L'ambiance avait considérablement changé, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse ce genre de confession ou alors qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Elle s'attendait à des insultes, qu'il lui retourne la gifle, quelque chose. Mais pas ça.

\- T'as pris combien de temps pour concocter ce mensonge ?

\- J'y crois plus depuis longtemps, insista-t-il. Je te le jure.

Hermione se redressa, l'observant d'un regard nouveau, ne pouvant se résoudre à le lâcher des yeux. Le calme s'était installé pendant cinq petites minutes quand soudain, la jeune fille hurla en le poussant férocement, faisant fuir la Dame Grise qui s'était réjouie du moment jusque-là.

\- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de me parler avant ?! Pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de t'expliquer ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait le premier pas ?! C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu viens me parler que maintenant ? C'est une blague ! T'avais pleins d'occasions de le faire ! Oh, tiens pendant un de ces fichus cours de rattrapages, hein ? POURQUOI ? Parce que tu es un imbécile, voilà tout ! Tu sais quoi, ça ne m'intéresse plus. T'as montré ton vrai visage de toute façon, dit-elle d'un air déçu.

\- Hermione, j'étais qu'un gosse ! Tu vas me le jeter à la figure encore combien de temps ? Je l'ai vu bien vite que la suprématie du sang, tout ça, c'était faux. Tu sais comment ? C'est grâce à toi ! Je l'ai compris pendant les premiers mois de la première année, tu savais tout avant tout le monde. T'étais intelligente, t'étais la première de la classe, - _tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs -_ t'as plus rien à prouver à personne. T'es une sorcière.

\- La flatterie ne t'emmènera nulle part, Nott. On n'est pas dans le même camp toi et moi. C'est trop tard.

\- Je l'ai toujours pensé pourtant.

\- Et puis tu veux quoi avec tous tes discours ?

\- Qu'on devienne amis, répondit-il comme si c'était évident. Tu ne vas pas en mourir à ce que je sache ?

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que d'entretenir une amitié avec un Serpentard, vois-tu.

\- Et si tu me laissais te prouver que ça vaut le coup ?

La jeune fille réfléchit. Après tout, s'il laissait passer des bribes d'informations sur Voldemort, c'était toujours bon pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Et si elle arrivait à rien en tirer elle pourrait toujours l'ignorer. Elle le considéra puis hocha la tête.

\- Parfait ! On ne se verra peut-être pas demain alors bonnes vacances, Hermione.

Il partit, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione souffla en se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une belle bêtise en acceptant sa proposition. _Faible._ Et en même temps, un poids dont elle ne soupçonnait l'existence disparut de ses épaules.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla aux aurores. Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et ça commençait déjà bien. Elle s'étira comme un chaton et profita du silence de la chambre. Elle déposa son pied sur le parquet glacé et franchit la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Elle adorait cette partie de la journée où elle pouvait se doucher tranquillement, sans précipitation, sous l'eau chaude. En ressortant, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de se coiffer les cheveux et les rassembler en une queue de cheval haute. Si elle attendait, ses cheveux seraient impossibles à dompter. Elle s'habilla en tenue de sorcière et sortit du dortoir qui était baignée d'une lumière bleutée. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était seule dans le château. En prenant son petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit compte que seulement trois autres étudiants étaient levés. Elle retourna au dortoir où une bonne majorité de ses camarades avaient enfin émergé. Elle monta dans la chambre commune, fit son sac et alla à la bibliothèque pour réviser son cours d'Arithmancie.

Durant les vacances, ils avaient tous profités pour oublier le climat actuel, sortir les masques effrayant – les jumeaux avaient profités pour faire peur à leur maman. Pour faire le ménage aussi et discuter longuement avec Lupin (qui étaient les plus présents). Quand l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, les membres de l'Ordre s'arrêtaient régulièrement au Square pour donner des nouvelles. Hermione, Harry et Ron collaient leur oreille à la porte à l'occasion. Ils étaient dans une petite bulle, se régalaient des bons petits plats de Molly et étaient témoins de nombreuses blagues des jumeaux. Hermione se mit à penser qu'elle voudrait que ce soit toujours comme ça. Pas de Voldemort ni de Mangemorts dans les parages.

Le jour de Noël, ils s'étaient tous assis au pied du sapin, une cinquantaine de cadeaux empilés. A en rendre jaloux Dudley, comme avait dit Harry. L'excitation était tellement grande qu'ils avaient tous déballés leurs cadeaux sans attendre. Hermione avait reçu une boîte d'objets de farces et attrapes de la part des jumeaux, un pendentif en argent et un recueil de poèmes de la part d'Harry, une grosse bougie à la senteur éternelle de la part de Ginny, le pull façon Weasley de la part de Molly et Arthur, des tickets d'une artiste moldue de la part de ses parents et enfin, un livre contre les forces du mal et une boîte de chocolat/menthe de la part de Ron.

Elle reçut et donna des câlins après que tout soit ouvert et qu'elle ait pu voir ses cadeaux. L'ambiance était tellement chaleureuse et bon enfant qu'Hermione aurait voulu figer ce moment.

Après avoir jetée un coup d'œil à sa montre, Hermione rangea ses manuels et marcha en direction des salles de classes. Ron l'aperçut et l'approcha :

\- Tu nous rejoindras pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, ce soir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vous l'avais promis ! répondit-elle, enjouée.

Elle avait tellement hâte de voir les entraînements car leur prochain match serait contre Serpentard. C'était une équipe en acier et donc la rencontre sportive promettait d'être grandiose. Et puis elle avait entendu que Ron s'était nettement amélioré, elle avait hâte de voir ça.

\- C'était pour être sûr ! sourit-il.

Ils furent rejoint par Harry, passablement énervé en marmonnant s'être sauvé de Romilda Vane.

\- Je te conseille de lui dire directement ou de te trouver quelqu'un, conseilla Hermione. Personne ne sera présent aux entraînements, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heureusement, non. Certainement pas elle. On sera contre Serpentard, pas question qu'il y ait des fuites. Et je pense plutôt que je vais continuer à la fuir. Je ne veux pas me trouver n'importe qui, répondit Harry, le regard fuyant.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour cacher son sourire. Elle était presque sûre qu'il en pinçait pour Ginny, presque autant qu'elle en pinçait pour Ron. Mais Ginny insistait pour rester avec Dean jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments envers elle soient sérieux. Allez comprendre. Ils entrèrent en classe d'Histoire de la Magie et s'armèrent de courage pour les deux prochaines heures.

La fin de la journée, les trois amis firent une balade le long du lac. Le vent était glacé mais au moins ils étaient autre part qu'à l'intérieur du château. Ron était sans cesse en train de parler de Quidditch. Il était si stressé. Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures boueuses et continua à marcher sur la pelouse mouillée par la neige.

\- …Il est bizarre. Je le sais, dit Harry à Ron.

Hermione releva la tête et coupa la conversation.

\- Qui ?

-Malefoy.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît… Les examens approchent. Concentre-toi sur ça.

\- Les examens sont en Juin, Hermione. Et puis, si Malefoy te collait sa marque au visage à cet instant précis, tu ne me croirais toujours pas, répondit-il amèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas d'aussi mauvaise foi. Mais soyons réaliste, il n'est pas l'étoile la plus brillante. Si Voldemort avait besoin d'un Mangemort, il ne le prendrait pas lui.

\- Hermione a raison, dit soudainement Ron, le regard droit devant lui.

\- Merci, Ron ! dit-elle, heureuse.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et répondit :

\- Je pense que si Vous-Savez-Qui devait choisir un Mangemort, ce serait Nott.

Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent et suivirent le regard de Ron. Droit sur Nott qui traversait la cour, un livre sous le bras, effectuant des grands pas. _Avait-il encore grandit ?!_ Se sentant observé celui-ci tourna la tête vers le trio. Hermione sentit la situation lui échapper. Si jamais Ron et Harry se mettaient en tête que c'était un Mangemort, ils ne le lâcheraient plus. Elle devait mener son enquête de son côté ! Ils se regardèrent tous en chien de faïence. Le regard du Serpentard s'attarda alors sur Hermione, un sourcil arqué. Il semblait que tout se passait en slow motion, mais ce ne fut que quelques secondes. Il disparut alors dans le château. La jeune fille soupira et se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Voldemort voudrait Nott ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? rit-elle. Et puis je ne sais même pas comment c'est plausible.

Harry pencha la tête comme s'il était convaincu par les propos de son amie, puis il secoua la tête. Elle le regarda avec horreur.

\- Non, non, je suis sûr que c'est Malefoy. N'essaye pas Hermione, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Rassurée, Hermione accepta en se promettant de détourner la conversation. Elle avait eu chaud. Ses amis et Nott appartenaient à deux mondes différents qui ne devaient pas se côtoyer. Avec un sourire amer, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencée son enquête sur Nott que les complications commençaient déjà. Charmant. De toute façon, il avait sûrement oublié sa proposition, il y a deux semaines deçà.

Elle suivit ses amis qui devaient récupérer leurs balais et rassembler l'équipe. Pour sa part, elle avait hâte de prendre son bocal aux flammes bleues électriques. Ils parcoururent les couloirs et sortirent. Elle adorait l'ambiance, Demelza était si marrante quand elle s'y mettait. Ainsi que Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote, les batteurs et boute-en-train de l'équipe. Ils avaient pris la place des jumeaux Weasley sans les imiter. Leur joie de vivre était contagieuse. Elle grimpa en haut des tribunes pour avoir une meilleure vue. Harry et son équipe étaient encore au sol, il devait sans doute les briefer avant le début de l'entraînement. D'après Ron, l'équipe était spectaculaire et il n'avait pas tort : après avoir assistée aux matchs de Quidditch en six ans, ce fût la première fois qu'elle fut impressionnée par la virtuosité des joueurs. C'était fluide, rapide et gracieux. Harry avait vraiment constitué une équipe parfaite. Ginny était vraiment celle qui se démarquait de tous les autres. Elle était féroce, implacable et précise. _Les Serdaigles n'ont aucune chance, pensa Hermione._

\- Cette feinte de Wronski que tu as fait Demelza, c'était quelque chose ! renchérit Ritchie.

\- Merci ! Je m'étais entraînée pendant les vacances ! répondit-elle.

De son côté, Harry demanda à Hermione :

\- Alors, tu en as pensé quoi ?

\- Ron s'est vraiment amélioré, et tes batteurs sont les meilleurs après les jumeaux. Demelza est impressionnante, vous allez gagner ce match.

\- Tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'en suis sûre.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer de donner son avis mais elle aperçut un pan de cape dans un couloir à sa droite.

\- Tu m'excuses ? Je crois que y'a un élève qui se balade.

\- Oui, oui, je vais dormir mais merci d'être venue à cet entraînement, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et marcha en direction du couloir, le pan de cape avait disparu. Elle pressa le pas. En tournant, elle faillit percuter Nott qui était adossé au mur.

\- Nott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit malgré tout. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entra dans la tour d'Astronomie qu'elle s'aperçut alors qu'il avait un sac dans les mains. Il se tourna vers elle et dit :

\- J'avais essayé de t'envoyer un hibou pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël mais la lettre est revenue. Donc je me suis dit que t'étais peut-être pas rentrée chez tes parents mais que tu étais avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ou tout simplement que tu ne voulais pas lire ma lettre, ce qui serait compréhensible.

\- Ah… Euh… Non, j'aurais voulu recevoir ta lettre, bafouilla-t-elle, prise de court.

En effet, si une personne étant dans le Square Grimmaurd n'envoyait pas de lettres à son destinataire en premier, alors celles-ci revenaient chez son expéditeur. C'était un des effets du Square qui était incartable.

\- Donc ça élimine une théorie. T'en fais pas, je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre. En tout cas, je voulais te donner ma lettre et… hum, des cadeaux.

\- Oh, t'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama Hermione, embarrassée. Je ne t'ai rien acheté…

\- Tu peux toujours m'appeler par mon prénom, ça serait un beau cadeau.

Elle le frappa sur le bras tandis qu'il rit, suivit par le sien, plus timide.

\- Sois pas ridicule, je t'offrirais quelque chose quand j'irais à Pré-au-Lard, décida-t-elle.

\- T'en fais pas, concéda Nott. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un petit sac. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et prit la première chose à sa portée. Elle en tira un livre : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire…elle en avait déjà un mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup !

Il fit un petit sourire et lui conseilla d'ouvrir le livre. Elle s'exécuta et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Pourtant elle lisait bien _Parution en 1776._ Elle releva les yeux vers Nott, il se grattait la nuque et prit la parole :

\- Le livre manque pleins d'informations mais c'est le premier, je me suis dit que ça ferait une bonne pièce de collection.

\- Je… Merci, milles fois, Théo.

Le livre avait dû lui coûter les yeux de la tête, elle peinait à y croire. Une voix insidieuse lui dit qu'il voulait l'acheter avec des livres de collection hors de prix, histoire d'endormir sa vigilance, et une autre plus douce lui souffla qu'il voulait vraiment se lier d'amitié avec elle. Elle ignora sa conscience qui était prise entre deux feux et prit la dernière chose dans le sac et tomba sur une boîte noire, sans écriture ni rien. Elle ouvrit le paquet et tomba sur un parfum. Le flacon était complètement en verre, de forme circulaire avec un nœud autour du bouchon. On y voyait baigner un liquide ambré à l'intérieur.

\- Wow, j'aime vraiment.

\- C'est un parfum un peu spécial… Il prend l'odeur qui correspond le plus à la personne qui l'utilise.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de l'utiliser alors !

Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la lettre mais Théo l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Tu pourrais la lire quand tu seras dans ton dortoir ?

Elle savait, pour les avoir examinés, que les Serpentards étaient des introvertis. Elle accepta donc en remettant le parchemin dans l'enveloppe.

\- Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Très bien. J'ai bien fais d'aller… fin, c'était de bonnes vacances. Et toi ?

\- Mon père m'a obligé à passer Noël dans notre manoir. On avait des _invités_ mais j'ai passé la plupart du temps dans ma chambre ou dans la cuisine avec mes elfes.

Une lueur de curiosité passa dans le regard de la jeune fille.

\- Oh, tu as des elfes ?

\- Oui, deux. Elles s'appellent Kimi et Hadis. Elles sont très bien traitées.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais le jeune garçon la coupa.

\- Oui, je suis au courant pour ton association. Draco nous avait cassé les oreilles quand il en a entendu parler.

\- Et tu en penses quoi, toi ?

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas tort sur certains points, mais Hermione, il faut comprendre le point de vue des elfes si tu veux vraiment les défendre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que sans prétention, les elfes ne peuvent pas vivre sans nous.

\- Ah oui, tiens donc, répondit-elle piquée.

\- Regarde Dobby. Je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il est très heureux et pourtant il sert des sorciers. Tout dépend s'ils sont bien traités ou non.

\- Dobby est un cas spécial, trancha-t-elle.

Théo leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Hermione soupira, elle avait déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois avec Harry et Ron, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir avec Théo.

\- Et ta mère était…? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Ma mère est morte, coupa-t-il.

Hermione porta sa main sur son cœur, touchée par le changement de comportement de Théo. Il fixait le mur, le regard vide. Celui-ci secoua la tête et dit :

\- Je n'aime pas en parler, elle est morte quand j'étais jeune.

\- Désolée, je savais pas.

\- J'évite d'en parler.

Hermione déglutit, elle avait totalement mis les pieds dans le plat. Si elle était énervée par le sujet des elfes, elle n'imaginait pas son état quand elle rapporta le sujet de sa mère sur le tapis. Elle s'insulta mentalement. Elle ne l'appréciait pas mais elle se sentait mal.

\- Par invités, tu voulais dire Voldemort ? reprit-elle.

Théo déglutit en se balançant d'un pied à un autre. Le fait qu'Hermione prononçait le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui le mettait visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai une question, tu promets de ne pas me mentir ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Comment je fais pour m'assurer que tu n'es pas un Mangemort ? Je veux dire, tu m'as déjà assuré la dernière fois que tu ne partageais pas leurs préjugés mais… Je dois m'en assurer, tu vois ?

\- Tu veux dire que ma parole ne suffit pas ? conclu-t-il.

Hermione s'apprêta à confirmer avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait y aller doucement. _Par petites étapes, se dit-elle._ Théo n'arborait peut-être pas les mêmes préjugés mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se fâcherait pas s'il pensait qu'elle fouinait. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait de toute façon. Cependant, le jeune homme releva le côté gauche de sa cape et déboutonna la manche de sa chemise. Il tendit son avant-bras. Nu. Même si elle en avait eu l'affirmation de vive voix, elle fut ébranlée de voir qu'il ne portait pas la marque. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il l'avait eu. Deux ou trois sortilèges à la face et elle aurait couru pour prévenir Dumbledore. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva avec une preuve de plus que ses dires collaient. _Patience, ma vieille, tu sais très bien que Voldemort ne prend pas les Mangemorts au berceau mais à la sortie de Poudlard. Ça ne veut rien dire._

\- Rassurée ? demanda Theo, en refermant sa manche.

Encore sonnée, Hermione secoua la tête comme pour reprendre contenance.

Theo haussa les sourcils. Comprenant que son geste avait été mal interprété, la jeune fille se rattrapa :

\- Oui, oui, rassurée. Désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu me montrerais ton avant-bras. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

\- Autant y aller au culot, non ?

\- C'est probablement la meilleure stratégie, affirma-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes sans parler. Elle avait tellement de choses à dire, à demander, mais il semblait que le timing n'était pas bon. Elle était déjà très surprise qu'il ait pensé à elle pour Noël. Elle ne voulait pas l'offenser avec ses questions indiscrètes – plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur que le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

\- Je devrais rentrer, le couvre-feu est déjà passé.

\- Ah, je devrais rentrer aussi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une préfète mal lunée se mette à me menacer de sa baguette, n'est-ce pas ? taquina-t-il.

\- Ris bien, mais la dernière fois était un coup de chance pour toi.

Theo rit de bon cœur, en basculant la tête en arrière et se tenant l'estomac.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit, Nott. Et merci encore.

Il lui assura que ce n'était rien. Ils partirent dans des directions opposées. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide. Elle monta les escaliers pour se rendre à son dortoir et tomba sec sur le lit. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre son pyjama qu'elle s'endormit.

La semaine se passa rapidement et la tension se ressentait dans la salle commune. Le match de Gryffondor face à Serpentard avait lieu ce week-end. Au grand dam d'Hermione, les deux maisons multipliaient les mauvais coups. Il yeut une recrudescence de joueurs des deux maisons à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'en arrachait les cheveux. Heureusement, Harry bénéficiait d'une garde spéciale. Hermione nota que les Serpentards étaient devenus créatifs.

Le samedi matin, tout le monde étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. L'ambiance était électrique. Les quatre maisons savaient que ce match était décisif pour les Gryffondors car s'ils gagnaient ce match, ils seraient la première équipe en demi-finale. Ron était livide. Toute sa superbe était partie quand il se rendit compte que le vrai match se passait d'ici une heure. Hermione le força à boire du jus de citrouille, pour qu'il n'ait pas l'estomac vide mais rien à faire. Le pire moment vint quand il commença à se lamenter en disant qu'il n'était pas assez bon joueur, qu'il ferait plonger toute l'équipe. Hermione saisit l'occasion pour rassurer Ron et pourquoi pas lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être plus qu'une amie, qu'elle était là pour lui.

\- Tu es un très bon joueur, rassura Hermione. Certes, je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais je t'ai vu jouer. Tu vas t'en sortir et puis je…

\- Bon courage, Ron ! dit Lavande qui se posta devant lui en se dandinant légèrement. Je suis sûre que tu seras un excellent joueur !

Harry, Hermione et Ron furent pris par surprise. Lavande participait rarement aux matchs.

\- Tu seras là, Lavande ? demanda Harry en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Oh, oui, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! s'extasia t-elle.

Hermione détourna le regard. C'était presque indécent de la voir secouer les pans de sa jupe en pensant que son geste était discret. Cela l'était encore plus en voyant son regard couler sur celui de Ron. La jeune fille but son verre de jus d'orange et le reposa en un bruit sourd, faisant éclabousser le liquide partout. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais n'eut aucune réaction aux chuchotements. Lavande partit en lançant un regard peu avenant à la jeune fille, qui faisait de son mieux pour se calmer.

\- Prends quelqu'un d'autre, je démissionne, annonça Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne démissionnes pas, tu as joué merveilleusement bien pendant tous les entraînements, t'es capable de le faire.

\- Non, non, je ne peux pas. Y'a trop de pression et puis quand les Serpentards vont commencer à…

\- Bonjour ! salua Luna d'un ton guilleret.

\- Salut, Luna, répondirent le trio.

\- Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, merci, dit Harry. On en aura besoin.

\- C'est pour ça que tu mets quelque chose dans le jus d'orange de Ron ? C'est un revigorant quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry cacha sa main sous la table mais Hermione et Ron virent distinctement le petit flacon qu'il avait gagné pendant le cours de Slughorn en début d'année. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

\- C'est de la triche, Harry ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ron, fais pas ça, dit-elle alors qu'elle se redressa pour prendre le verre.

Encore pire, Ron s'était déjà emparé du verre et avait bu d'une traite jusqu'à la toute dernière goûte. Luna suivit la joute verbale qui suivit entre le trio.

C'en était trop. Entre Lavande qui se trémoussait devant Ron et Harry qui versait du Felix Felicis, elle aurait presque pu avoir une énorme veine qui palpitait sur son front. Elle se leva et répliqua sèchement à ses amis :

\- Je serai dans les tribunes.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle sortit de la Grande Salle en entendant que Vaisey et Malefoy étaient malades.

 _Quelle chance, se dit-elle sarcastiquement._

Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place et l'évidence se présenta sous ses yeux. Depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione entendait des chuchotements entre Lavande et Parvati dans leur dortoir. Bien sûr, elle avait réussi à attraper quelques bribes de phrases sur un mystérieux garçon qui avait capté le regard de Lavande. Jamais, oh grand jamais, Hermione aurait pensé qu'elle parlait de Ron. Plutôt d'un garçon en septième année, un Serdaigle peut-être, mais pas Ron. Elle eut un rire amer et se décida d'aller d'abord récupérer ses jumelles au dortoir. En traversant un couloir, Hermione vit quelque chose qui l'interpella. Une petite fille blonde avec des couettes, les bras chargé d'une balance en cuivre, traversant le couloir où se situait la Salle sur Demande. Soucieuse de l'aider, à peine Hermione s'approcha que la jeune fille lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains dans un bruit retentissant et se sauva, une expression de terreur plaquée sur le visage. Rembrunit, la jeune fille ramassa la balance et le mit sur le long du mur. Si quelqu'un ne faisait pas attention et trébuchait dessus, ça pourrait faire des dégâts. Si jamais elle la revoyait, elle lui passerait un savon. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait lui enlever des points. Son comportement alors qu'elle était juste devant la Salle sur Demande était une coïncidence…n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'empêche qu'en s'approchant elle avait très bien vu sa cravate verte et argentée. Elle se promit d'en parler à Harry et Ron. Elle eut une mauvaise impression. Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut que le match était sur le point de commencer. Tant pis pour les jumelles. Hermione redescendit jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour de Poudlard. Tout le monde était déjà parti à l'exception de Nott qui rebroussait chemin, le regard noir et une lettre ouverte à la main. Piquée dans sa curiosité, Hermione le suivit. De toute façon, elle pourrait toujours venir au milieu du match.

Elle entra de nouveau dans le château et s'aperçut en le suivant qu'il retournait là où ils s'étaient vus ce fameux soir. Cachée derrière un mur, elle l'épia pendant qu'il se grattait la nuque, relisant sa lettre et lançant des injures.

\- Merde, merde, merde. Putain de merde, serina-t-il entre ses dents. MERDE !

Il fourra le parchemin dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une cigarette. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma. Hermione évalua sa posture. Elancé et adossé contre le mur, une main dans la poche de son pantalon noir tout en fumant d'un geste négligé. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Elle se détacha du mur derrière lequel elle était et le rejoint.

Il ne l'aperçut que quand elle l'appela :

\- Nott ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, sans un de ses habituels sourires ou remarque railleuse, juste un regard dénué de sentiment. Elle se surprit à comparer les nuances de couleur de ses yeux selon son humeur. Quand il était joyeux, son regard était vert émeraude comme des pierres scintillantes. Quand il était agacé, ses yeux étaient vert foncé mais quand il était énervé comme maintenant… ils étaient à la limite du noir. Quand elle se fit cette remarque, elle avança vers lui avec caution. Comme un chasseur approchant doucement de sa proie. Et puis c'était dans ses états-là que quelqu'un était plus à même de faire des confidences.

\- Nott ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Zéro réponse. Elle était tentée de faire une remarque sur sa cigarette mais se retint.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu le souhaites.

Il éteignit la cigarette en la pressant contre le mur et la jeta par-dessus bord. Il se tourna alors vers elle et dit d'un ton tranchant :

\- J'ai rien à dire.

\- Ok, mais si tu changes d'avis… Je suis là.

Elle changea de stratégie et lança un sujet plus léger.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas au match ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pour voir les Gryffondors gagner ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- On en sait rien, les Serpentards sont... ne s'en sortent pas trop mal.

\- Quand ils ont appris que Vaisey et Drago étaient malades, la plupart ne sont pas allés au match, ça en dit long.

Hermione se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle raconte ça à Harry et Ron, ils seraient intenables après ça. La jeune fille jeta un regard à la lettre qui ressortait de la poche du garçon puis secoua la tête. _Des pas de bébés, Hermione, des pas de bébés._

Nott ressortit une autre cigarette et l'alluma. Il en tira une taffe et lui dit.

\- Je vais te dire une chose et je ne veux plus qu'on en reparle, ok ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Arrête les balades la nuit, c'est un conseil.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le regard droit devant lui. Hermione sentit que ce conseil n'était pas anodin, mais si seulement elle pouvait obtenir quelque chose de lui.

\- Arrête de te balader, c'est tout, Hermione. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Déçue, elle laissa tomber ce sujet sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Nott lui tendit sa cigarette et lui demanda d'un ton narquois :

\- Toujours pas ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et aperçut un de ses regards amusés. Elle loucha à la vue de la cigarette si proche d'elle. Elle savait qu'une petite poignée d'élèves fumaient mais elle ne les avait jamais vus, jusqu'à Nott. Elle lutta quelques secondes mais la curiosité eut le meilleur d'elle.

\- J'ai jamais fumée.

\- Oh, c'est simple. Tu la prends entre tes lèvres, tu tires un peu, t'inhale puis tu recraches.

Elle la prit entre ses doigts tremblants et l'inhala. Prise par surprise en sentant la fumée rentrer, elle se plia en deux, se tenant le ventre et recracha tout en s'étouffant au passage. Nott éclata de rire en reprenant la cigarette qui était à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il se tint l'estomac en rigolant.

\- C'était pas mal pour une première, rit-il.

Hermione sentit des petites larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et jeta un regard dédaigneux à la cigarette qui était désormais entre les lèvres de Nott. Elle le dévisagea et nota que la vue qui se présentait à elle n'était pas… désagréable.

\- Sinon, les cours ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu sais je m'en sors parfaitement bien, je suis le premier de la classe partout et… narra-t-il.

\- Tu rêves debout, railla-t-elle. _Je_ suis la première de la classe, tu es second, c'est déjà très bien.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser rêver tranquille, Granger ? Fallait rajouter ton grain de sel, évidemment.

\- Désolée de gâcher ton… Ah parce que maintenant c'est Granger ? nargua Hermione.

Il jeta sa seconde cigarette et répondit :

\- Tu t'es toujours pas décidée à m'appeler par mon prénom que je sache ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Je le ferais quand je le sentirais, le contra t-elle.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit-il, oui, ça va niveau cours. La routine, cours, révisions et ainsi de suite. Sinon j'ai entendu parler de la petite fête de Slughorn, tu y es invitée, non ?

\- Comme ça. Son choix de petits protégés est étrange, songea t-il.

\- Je pense qu'il est plus intéressé par les relations et les hommes placés, répondit-elle.

\- Hum… Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

\- Avec McLaggen.

Théo s'étouffa.

\- Ce crétin ? Vraiment ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, peu intéressée par le tournant que la conversation prenait.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y pense, j'ai vu tout à l'heure une petite blonde de ta maison en première année. Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais son nom ?

Nott réfléchit, la main sur le menton et hocha la tête.

\- De tête, oui, on a une blonde en première année mais elle est à l'infirmerie. Je ne connais pas son nom par contre.

\- Et bien dis-lui que sortir de l'infirmerie pour faire des bêtises avec une balance en cuivre dans les mains n'est pas la meilleure idée.

Nott lui lança un regard étonné, pencha la tête et approuva.

\- Oui… je lui dirais. Et sinon, tu voudrais faire quoi à la sortie de Poudlard ?

\- Dans ce climat actuel ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Admettons dans de meilleures conditions ?

\- J'aimerais bien travailler au département de la justice magique. C'est très compliqué de rentrer dans ce service mais j'adorerais. Et toi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'attends le rendez-vous avec le professeur Slughorn. J'espère avoir quelques idées d'ici là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te freine ?

Il soupira et répondit :

\- Plusieurs facteurs, le principal étant que mon père attend de moi que je travaille au ministère dans un important service, ou que je vive de ma fortune. Si j'envisage une autre option… fin disons que j'ai de la chance d'être fils unique sur ce point, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai que deux choix.

Hermione comprit là où il voulait en venir, elle masqua l'expression dégoûtée sur son visage. La pression était grande pour lui, s'il avait décidé d'être autre chose que fonctionnaire ou flemmard, il aurait pu se voir déshériter. Hermione ne comprenait que très peu les coutumes des familles de sang-purs, mais pour avoir lu des romans et livres historiques, elle savait qu'ils avaient des moralités anciennes. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

\- Tu peux te trouver quelque chose d'intéressant au sein du ministère, t'en fais pas. Et si entre temps, tu trouves quelque chose que tu aimes, n'hésite pas.

Il haussa les épaules. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. En silence, adossé au mur, avec le futur comme seule pensée. Soudain, un bruit de sifflet résonna en écho. Mince, mince, mince. La jeune fille ferma les yeux avec regret. C'était un match important pour Harry et Ron, et elle l'avait manqué. Hermione se détacha du mur et dit :

\- Je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Pas de problème, pars devant.

Hermione marcha le long du couloir et dévala les escaliers. Avec une seule pensée qui la martelait encore et encore.

 _Ce n'est pas un Mangemort en puissance._

Elle descendit dans la cour et se mélangea aux élèves. Elle réalisa que c'était les Gryffondors qui avaient gagné. Elle eut un sourire, ils le méritaient. Ils s'étaient démenés pour que leur équipe soit imbattable. Elle se rappela aussi que les Serpentards avaient raison dans leur pronostic. Elle suivit ses camarades jusqu'au dortoir et vit Ron au centre.

\- Weasley ! Weasley ! Weasley ! scandaient-ils.

Un petit sourire se plaqua sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle le lui avait dit ! Elle s'apprêta à scander son nom avec celui des autres quand elle vit quelque chose d'interpellant. Lavande venait de le rejoindre au centre et en un éclair, elle entoura ses bras autour de Ron et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Les encouragements augmentèrent d'un coup. Hermione regarda avec horreur ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Elle poussa tout le monde pour sortir, n'enregistrant que vaguement qu'Harry était à ses côtés. Il la suivit tandis qu'elle allait se réfugier dans une salle de classe.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et eut une demi-seconde de paix. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait manqué le match, parlé avec Nott, avait été témoin de la mise en couple de Lavande et Ron et enfin, d'avoir lancé des oiseaux au visage de ce dernier quand il s'était montré avec _elle_ dans la salle de classe.

Elle était d'humeur massacrante. La veille, Harry et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour passer l'après-midi ensemble à Pré-au-Lard. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il était déjà midi. Elle se doucha et s'habilla en un temps éclair. En sortant de la salle commune, elle fit ce qu'elle put pour cacher ses yeux rouges. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et vit avec colère que Ron et Lavande étaient à côté d'Harry. Elle roula des yeux et s'assit à côté de Seamus et Neville.

\- Ah, salut Hermione ! dit Seamus, enjoué.

\- Salut Seamus, marmonna t-elle en se servant du jus d'orange et prit quelques tartines à la marmelade.

\- Ce match hier, wow, digne des professionnels ! On va en parler pendant longtemps à Poudlard !

\- Oui, merveilleux.

Si elle détestait quelque chose, c'est qu'on lui parle de Quidditch quand elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle jeta un regard à la table des Serdaigles, la plupart félicitaient les Gryffondors. Puis elle dériva vers les Serpentards, ils étaient d'une humeur massacrante. Hermione lâcha un rire mesquin. Elle tomba sur Malefoy qui était pâle comme un fantôme, elle pencha sa tête comme si elle essayait de comprendre son état. Il participait aux cours mais était toujours assis au fond et quand il était l'heure de partir, c'était le premier dehors. Il assistait rarement aux repas la journée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment.

Hermione fit signe à Harry qu'il était temps d'y aller. Celui-ci comprit le message et se leva en saluant son ami. Ron refusait toujours de regarder Hermione après l'épisode d'hier, mais qu'importe. Elle s'accrochait toujours à un mince espoir mais il s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

Plusieurs élèves sortirent en même temps qu'eux, Hermione prit le bras d'Harry et le mit au-dessus du sien. Ils marchèrent en silence puis il prit la parole :

\- Tu sais…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, Harry.

Il capitula et changea de sujet :

\- Bon sinon, tu veux acheter quoi ?

\- Oh, des petites trucs, répondit-elle, évasive. Et toi ?

\- J'ai besoin de refaire mon stock de chez Zonko. On boira un petit truc au Trois Balais ou tu veux rentrer juste après ?

\- Non, je veux profiter d'être à Pré-au-Lard. Ça fait longtemps.

La discussion tourna autour de sujets légers comme les derniers potins (même si aucun d'eux n'en étaient férus) et autre, histoire d'oublier les tracas du quotidien. Ils atteignirent le village et commencèrent à faire le stock d'Harry. A son plus grand bonheur, la boutique avait lancé des nouveautés. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour pouvoir se déplacer tellement la boutique était bondée. Néanmoins, Harry parvint à prendre tous les articles qui lui plaisait ce qui se termina en une bourse beaucoup plus légère. Quant à elle, elle se rendit au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne. Celui-ci était vide. En poussant un soupir d'aise, Hermione parcourut du regard les plumes exposées. Harry s'extasiait sur d'énormes plumes de taille extravagante. La jeune fille se concentra puis prit une plume noire aux poils doux qui avait des reflets bleu acier. Elle était jolie sans aucun doute. Elle regarda les autres plumes mais celle qui était entre ses doigts était la plus belle.

Elle se rendit à la caisse et la tendit.

\- Quinze Mornilles et deux noises, jeune fille, annonça la caissière.

\- Attendez, je voulais aussi savoir. Vous avez quoi comme carte cadeaux pour Fleury & Bott ?

La caissière ouvrit un tiroir et les regarda.

\- Alors, on a celles à 5 Gallions, 25 Gallions et 50 Gallions.

\- Euh…

Elle hésitait. Harry la rejoint et lui conseilla de prendre celle à 5 Gallions même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait une carte. Elle les regarda toutes et visa au hasard en fermant les yeux.

\- Celle à 50 Gallions ? demanda la caissière pour être sûre.

\- Oui, oui, approuva t-elle.

\- Mais t'es cinglée ! Tu peux acheter une vingtaine de bouquins avec ça ! s'insurgea Harry.

\- Harry, laisse-moi, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard qui le calma aussitôt.

\- 50 Gallions,… annonça la caissière.

\- Attendez !

Hermione se rua sur un livre qu'elle trouva dans le rayon à côté de la dame. Celle-ci soupira. La jeune fille prit un livre de recettes de cuisine, avec un flash d'idées de dernière minute puis dit :

\- C'est bon.

\- Vous êtes sûres ? demanda t-elle, sceptique.

\- Oui, oui.

Elle ignora superbement la mâchoire décrochée de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas, elle qui était si économe !

\- Bon alors, 51 Gallions, 15 Mornilles et 2 Noises, jeune demoiselle. Un sac ?

Hermione accepta et lui tendit la monnaie en allongea une quantité de pièces. De toute façon, à quoi servait d'avoir de l'argent s'il ne sortait pas de son porte-monnaie ? _Tu sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, crétine, c'est pour ça que tu économisais._

La caissière salua Hermione d'un ton mielleux et les deux amis se rendirent alors aux Trois Balais. Ils pénétrèrent dans le pub et furent immédiatement happés par une chaleur douce. Hermione retira son bonnet et son écharpe. Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond, en passant à côté de Ginny et Dean, plus que proche. Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir vu l'expression peinée sur le visage de son ami. Tous deux commandèrent une bièraubeurre et retirèrent leur manteau.

\- Avant-hier, je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore à la dernière minute. Il m'a montré trois souvenirs. Le premier…eurm, disons que j'ai vu la mère de Voldemort et…son père, déglutit Harry. C'est horrible, la fille se faisait traiter comme un elfe, son père et son frère la maltraitait. Et Jedusorn'était même pas amoureux d'elle, elle l'avait envouté…

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche pour masquer un cri horrifié.

\- C'est…

\- Y'a pas que ça. J'ai aussi vu quand Jedusor a rencontré son oncle Morfin, Hermione… ils ont parlé et il a découvert que son père et ses grands-parents habitaient de l'autre côté de la colline… il les a tué et a fait porté le chapeau à Morfin.

La jeune fille ne savait même pas qualifier l'horreur de la situation. Elle expira lentement.

\- Et le dernier souvenir ?

Harry lui raconta le souvenir brumeux qui mettait en première scène le professeur Slughorn et une question dérangeante que Jedusor aurait posé.

La jeune fille était estomaquée. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la signification du dernier souvenir, mais bon sang ! Dumbledore n'y était pas allé de main morte !

Harry souffla et confessa à demi-mot.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie, pourquoi il est devenu comme ça, cela pourrait me donner de l'ascendance sur lui, tu vois… mais je sais pas si je suis capable de supporter chaque aspect de sa vie, tu saisis ?

\- Harry, tu es la personne la plus gentille et intègre que je connaisse. C'est peut-être dur sur le coup, mais tu es capable de tout encaisser, je t'assure. Il t'est arrivé pleins de choses mais tu ne les as pas laissé affecter ta personnalité, conforta Hermione.

\- Merci, sourit-il, les traits du visage détendus.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit…

Hermione raconta sa rencontre de la veille avec la première année. Harry parut de plus en plus sous tension, comme si cela était une pièce en plus dans le puzzle.

\- Tu vois, je te l'ai dit ! Je ne comprends pas encore, mais ça concorde !

\- Je commence à me dire que c'est louche, en effet.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et puis demanda:

\- Mais attend, c'était quand ça ?

\- Eurm, bah c'est marrant mais… c'était pendant le match… dit-elle, embarrassée.

\- T'y étais pas ?! Pendant tout le match ?

\- Euh, non… Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai essayée de la suivre et quand je me suis décidée à abandonner, le match était déjà fini, improvisa-t-elle.

Harry parut désappointé quelques secondes et raisonna :

\- Tu as eu raison. Bien sûr, je suis un peu déçu mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu as réussi à savoir qui c'était ?

\- Non, du tout, je sais juste que c'est une première année. Mais écoute, si ça coïncide avec Malefoy, elle reviendra.

Il approuva en tournant son verre du bout des doigts. Hermione eut une soudaine envie de le faire rire, elle approcha son visage du sien et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Tu veux savoir un truc marrant ?

\- Dis toujours, répondit-il en relevant la tête.

\- Une rumeur dit que les Serpentards ne sont pas venus au match parce qu'ils savaient que vous gagnerez.

Harry la regarda pour savoir si elle était sérieuse. Quand il vit que c'était le cas, il hurla de rire en s'enfonçant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Hermione le joint. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, Ginny et Dean compris. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire en coin et reprit sa conversation.

\- C'est sérieux ? Quand je vais raconter ça à…

Harry s'arrêta à temps mais le mal était fait. Hermione tourna la tête sur le côté, les mains jointes devant elle, l'intérieur de ses joues entre ses dents.

\- Ah, je suis désolée, Hermione.

\- T'en fais pas. Il commence à faire nuit, on devrait rentrer.

Harry opina sans discuter. Ils remirent leur manteau, posèrent l'addition sur la table et partirent. Hermione resserra son manteau autour d'elle. L'hiver avait vraiment été rigoureux. Ils faisaient partie des premiers mais l'humeur avait été ruinée. Harry le sentit.

\- Je suis encore désolé, Hermione, je l'ai dit par habitude.

\- Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas.

Dans l'ensemble, la journée s'était vraiment bien passée. Quand elle s'installa dans son lit, elle relut un parchemin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle devait rendre le jour suivant et pour la première fois, ouvrit _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ qui lui avait été offert. Elle tenait la couverture doucement comme si elle avait peur d'abîmer le livre.

Le lendemain, la rumeur avait fusé comme une traînée de poudre. Les Serpentards étaient désormais la risée de l'école. Hermione roula des yeux, elle voulait juste faire rire Harry, mais elle en mettrait sa main à couper que cet imbécile de Ron était parti cancaner à qui mieux-mieux. La jeune fille coupa son œuf au plat et le mit sur sa tartine de pain lorsqu'elle le porta à la bouche, elle croisa le regard appuyé de Nott. Elle maintint le regard. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers la porte. Il divaguait, elle n'allait certainement pas gâcher son petit-déjeuner pour lui, surtout pas avec la longue journée qui les attendait. Elle détourna le regard mais elle le sentait encore. Agacée, elle balança sa tranche de pain, attrapa son sac et partit en lui jetant un regard furieux. Elle tourna vers la gauche – c'était moins peuplé – elle entendit ses bruits de pas, ennuyée. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas reçu le mémo quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Granger !

Elle se tourna vers lui en mettant son sac sur le dos, impatiente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est toi ?

\- Sois plus clair, je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est toi qui es allée raconter ce que je t'ai dit par rapport aux élèves de ma maison, comme quoi on savait que les Gryffondors allaient gagner ?

\- C'est que, commença Hermione, gênée. Oui, juste à Harry ! Il… Il avait besoin de rire donc oui.

\- Tiens donc, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Ravi de savoir que nous sommes un sujet de rigolade. Pour ta gouverne, je te l'avais dit dans la confidence mais je ne pensais pas devoir te le préciser. Clairement, j'aurais dû, ça t'aurais évitée de caqueter à droite à gauche pour te foutre de nous.

\- Je suis…

Elle se sentit tellement mal. Elle ne pensait pas que ça prendrait de tels proportions !

\- Si ce que je t'ai dit sort de ta bouche, tu me rendras des comptes, Granger. T'es prévenue.

Il fit volte-face et partit à grand pas. _Dans quelle histoire je me suis encore mise._

Elle se demanda s'il allait y avoir une journée sans drame ou prise de tête. Elle était épuisée. Elle se rendit au cours de DCFM qui, bien évidemment, était en commun avec les Serpentards. Elle entendit un rire irritant résonner dans le couloir.

\- 10 points en moins pour les Gryffondors. Vous rirez moins fort la prochaine fois, Miss Brown, dit Rogue avec dédain.

Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule qui ne pouvait pas voir le nouveau couple qui s'était formé. Car oui, Ron et Lavande étaient à présent officiellement ensemble, au plus grand dam d'Hermione. Heureusement, hier elle était directement montée dans son lit et avait lancé un _Assurdiato_ sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Lavande piailler Ron ceci, Ron cela.

\- Qui peut m'expliquer la différence entre un Inferi et un Fantôme ? s'enquit Rogue.

La main d'Harry fusa au plafond en un rien de temps. _Oh, Merlin, les ennuis._

Durant des jours, Hermione essayait de coincer Nott à la sortie de la bibliothèque, des repas, d'un couloir et à chaque fois, il semblait sentir la jeune fille arriver car il se défilait toujours à la dernière minute. Ceci eut le don de mettre Hermione sur les nerfs et pour ne pas arranger ses affaires, elle devait subir les effusions d'affection de Ron et Lavande dans la salle commune.

Tout mettait ses nerfs à vif, ce qui l'amena à éviter Ron à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. La meilleure chose qu'elle fit, c'est de passer ses journées dans la bibliothèque, le nez fourré dans ses devoirs à ne penser à rien d'autre. Après avoir passé toute la fin d'après-midi et bien après à la bibliothèque, Hermione se décida à dormir tôt ce soir. En général, elle attendait qu'Harry revienne de sa séance hebdomadaire avec Dumbledore, mais elle était presque sûre que Ron l'attendrait. Pas question de rester ne serait-ce que dix secondes en sa compagnie.

Elle en profita néanmoins pour s'asseoir avec Ginny au coin du feu pour partager ses conseils, parler de cours, des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait dehors, si tout le monde allait bien dans l'Ordre, raconter les nouveaux potins jusqu'à ce que la salle commune se vide peu à peu. _Dormir tôt, disais-tu._

\- Oui, ce soir, Harry va voir Dumbledore, confirma Hermione.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais sinon, parlons sérieusement, dit Ginny en se penchant, les coudes sur ses cuisses.

Hermione se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ?

\- De Ron. Rassies-toi, ordonna-t-elle quand elle vit que son amie commençait à se lever.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous y obstinez.

\- Parce que c'est nécessaire. Entre Lavande et Ron, ça ne durera pas. Sois patiente, il va vite se rendre compte qu'il s'est intéressé à la mauvaise fille et changer d'avis. Tu verras il te couvrira de cadeaux. Si t'as un coup au moral ce sera lui qui te consolera, vous partagerez pleins de secrets ensemble, vous aurez des conversations qui dureront des heures, il suffit juste…

\- Je t'arrête, coupa Hermione en prenant ensuite une inspiration.

Hermione dévisagea son amie puis secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. C'était trop dur.

Sur ce, elle se leva et s'enfuit dans son dortoir avant que Ginny ait pu la stopper ou lui lancer un de ses effroyable regards.

Elle entra et se déshabilla. Par chance, Lavande et Parvati n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs de sa commode à la recherche d'un livre de runes qu'elle voulait lire avant de dormir. Sa patience s'amenuisait à chaque seconde, elle prit son tiroir et balança tout le contenu sur son lit. Ravie de l'avoir trouvée, elle l'attrapa. Un sac noir l'interpella, elle le prit entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit. Les cadeaux de Nott. Elle vu la lettre et s'étonna qu'elle ait carrément oublié de la lire. Encore pire, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui aurait suffi de lancer un _Accio_ pour trouver son livre en quelques secondes.

C'était officiel, elle perdait la boule. Elle s'empara de sa baguette et rangea tout d'un geste lent du poignet. Hermione prit soin de tirer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, s'emmitoufla dans ses draps et prit son livre. Elle le lut et arriva à un de ses moments préférés lorsque ses yeux divergèrent vers la lettre qui était à ses pieds. Elle se concentra sur le livre mais plus elle essayait de lire, et plus ses yeux se connectaient au parchemin et son contenu. Elle émit un bruit mécontent et saisit la maudite lettre. Elle l'ouvrit mais à peine eut-t-elle le temps de la lire qu'elle entendit :

\- Ohlala, Ron a dit qu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, on ne pourrait pas se voir. Je suis tellement dégoûtée !

Parvati poussait des exclamations et lui posait pleins de questions. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un _Assurdiato_ et revint à la lettre.

 _Bonjour Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu passes un joyeux Noel._

 _J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de t'envoyer une lettre,_

 _Je ne suis pas trop doué pour écrire du courrier (excepté pour Blaise de temps en temps),_

 _Et je ne savais pas si ça te plairait particulièrement d'en recevoir une de ma part._

 _Mais je voulais quand même marquer le coup._

 _Chez moi, disons que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que je l'imaginais._

 _J'ai reçu des nouveaux bouquins et un costard de chez Madame Guipure._

 _Et toi, comment ça se passe ?_ _Qu'as-tu reçu ?_

 _Passe une bonne fin de vacances !_

 _\- TN_

Hermione soupira. La lettre suintait l'innocence et la timidité mais le seul point qu'elle retenait, c'était qu'il n'était pas habitué à converser avec les gens. Il prenait la peine de lui écrire un parchemin. Il était sincère, la jeune fille s'en voulut jusqu'à s'en ronger les ongles.

Elle devait bien se l'avouer que sa présence était apaisante et bon enfant malgré leur différence d'éducation, ils s'entendaient. Hermione regrettait d'avoir perdu tout ça parce qu'elle avait décidé de raconter à Harry ce qu'il lui avait dit en secret.

Elle se garda bien de pousser un cri de frustration. Si elle ne trouvait pas une solution pour lui parler demain, elle ne dormirait pas. Il lui fallait un plan. Elle éteignit sa lampe et s'enfonça dans les draps après avoir rangé sa lettre dans son livre.

 _Ce n'est pas compliqué, bon sang ! Il est toujours seul._

Elle ferma les yeux, sans trouver le sommeil. Elle sentit les heures passer. Elle voulait le retrouver et lui hurler que si c'était pour la traiter comme une chaussette, il n'avait qu'à pas chercher à être son amie. Et aussi, le retrouver pour s'excuser, dans ses petits souliers, en promettant qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était personnel et qu'elle jurait n'avoir rien raconté d'autre. Elle poussa la couette et mit des chaussures, et se vêtit de sa cape la plus chaude. Elle attrapa sa baguette, le sac de ses emplettes à Pré-au-Lard et s'en alla, la cape effleurant le sol.

Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il se pouvait aussi bien qu'il n'était pas là. Et ce fut le cas, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir de la Dame Grise, il n'y avait personne. Génial, elle l'avait raté. Elle resta ainsi. Elle observa la nuit noire et la Lune dont l'éclat se projetait sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Rusard. Prise de panique, elle se cacha derrière un espace entre le mur et un vitrail. Les pas feutrés s'approchaient de plus en plus – « faites qu'il ne la voit pas ». Son cœur chavira quand elle vit une ombre s'approcher. Elle ferma les yeux comme si la peur diminuerait. Elle les ouvrit et vit avec stupéfaction qu'en fait, c'était Nott. Il était dos à elle. Hermione hésita pendant quelques secondes entre rester cacher ou le prendre entre quatre yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éteignit son cerveau et sortit de sa cachette, le faisant sursauter au passage et annonça :

-Nott, il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant.

Il la fixa du regard, comme s'il se demandait s'il fallait l'écouter ou partir sans un mot. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Parle, ce n'est pas comme si ce que tu vas me dire va m'intéresser.

Outch, elle l'avait mérité celle-là.

\- Je suis désolée. Sincèrement. Je t'assure que ce que tu m'as confié, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je te le jure. Ce que j'ai fait était pour moi inoffensif.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Clairement, j'avais tort.

Il haussa les épaules de nouveau et lui tourna le dos.

\- Pour me faire pardonner et aussi parce que je te l'avais dit, tiens.

Elle tendit son petit sac. Il se retourna et le prit avec hésitation. Embêtée, Hermione se sentit obligée de rajouter.

\- Bien sûr, c'est pas grand-chose mais voilà.

Il en sortit un livre de cuisine, amusé et interrogatif.

\- Tu m'as dit que pendant les vacances, tu restais dans la cuisine avec les elfes, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensé que ça serait sympa que tu aies quelque chose à faire plutôt que de les observer.

Il rit, feuilleta rapidement le livre, le remit dans le sac et en sortit une plume enfermée dans un long bocal.

\- Wow, elle est magnifique. Merci.

Et enfin, il en tira une petite carte dorée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son regard alternait entre la carte et Hermione.

\- Merci beaucoup, tu n'aurais pas dû. Je l'avais fait parce que j'en avais envie, j'attendais rien en retour, dit-il embarrassé, se balançant d'un pied à un autre.

\- Encore mieux, non ?

Il déposa le sac sur le sol et s'approcha lentement.

\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Surprise, Hermione ne le lâcha pas du regard. Théo fut aussi étonné de son audace. Il était clair qu'il s'apprêtait à se raviser. Au lieu de ça, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entoura son torse de ses bras. _Il est vraiment grand._ Hésitant, il garda ses bras le long du corps. Il ne savait pas exactement où placer ses mains.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. La tête de Nott penchée près de la sienne, le bruit de leur respiration comme seul son. Timidement, il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci remua légèrement. Il allait la relâcher pour s'excuser mais elle resserra sa prise autour de lui.

\- Merci, Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

\- De rien, Théo.

Durant plusieurs semaines, l'amitié d'Hermione et de Théo prit un nouveau tournant. Ils se retrouvaient à chaque occasion, que ce soit le soir, pendant les pauses dans une salle de classe vide ou un couloir à parler de tout et rien. Bien sûr, ils évitaient les sujets qui fâchent comme Voldemort, ou encore pourquoi il était si énervé le jour du match. Mais elle acceptait. Il y avait pleins de choses qu'elle lui cachait aussi, elle ne lui en voulait pas (même si elle était rongée par la curiosité). Ils se racontaient des blagues, se chamaillaient, mettaient sur certains sujets irritants sur le tapis quand l'un était de mauvaise humeur, mais ils ne se s'étaient pas engueulés une seule fois. Il leur était arrivé de parler de sujets profonds comme leur enfance, la découverte qu'Hermione était une sorcière, ses peines de cœur avec Ron, leurs angoisses et leurs espoirs. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Et bien sûr, quand leur amitié fut assez confortable, elle se mit en tête de lui faire arrêter la cigarette – ce qui se soldait souvent par un échec.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'oubliait pas Ginny et Harry, avec qui elle passait du temps dans la salle commune ou lorsqu'elle assistait à leurs entraînements. Elle apprit aussi que Ginny et Dean ne cessaient de rompre et se remettre ensemble. Elle chuchotait donc à Harry qu'il devait tenter sa chance. Mais il était bien trop hésitant par peur de se faire recaler et il redoutait aussi la réaction de Ron.

Malheureusement, il ne passait pas un jour où un meurtre n'était pas commis par la main de Voldemort ou des Mangemorts, ce qui mettait à cran tous les élèves de l'école (hormis les Serpentards). Encore une fois, les deux seules personnes qui ne se pavanaient pas étaient Malefoy qui semblait mourir à petit feu et Théo.

Quand Hermione s'était réveillée, elle avait constaté qu'ils étaient déjà le 1er mars. Le jour d'anniversaire de Ron… Son cœur s'était déchiré quand elle avait réalisé que ce serait la première fois qu'elle ne fêterait pas son anniversaire. _Il le passera avec Lav-Lav._

Elle s'habilla, prête à errer là ou Ron ne serait pas. Cependant, ce à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue, c'était de voir Ginny au pied de son lit en pleurs, disant que Ron avait été empoisonné. Prise de panique, elle courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, laissant Ginny derrière elle. Elle se retrouva quelque temps plus tard au chevet de Ron avec Harry et dernière était assise sur le lit tandis que le brun était en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, les professeurs et Dumbledore chuchotaient derrière eux. Il était évident qu'ils étaient alertés qu'un tel poison soit rentré dans l'enceinte de l'école, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Toute discussion fut interrompue au moment où Lavande se précipita vers Ron :

\- Comment va mon Ron-Ron ? demanda-t-elle en faisant d'affreux reniflements. Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue ?!

Croisant le regard d'Hermione, la blonde réprima une grimace et poussa Hermione de son siège. Devant le professeur Dumbledore et les directeurs de maisons. Quel embarras.

Néanmoins, ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait fut les murmures répétés et agonisants de Ron. Lavande se rapprochait de sa bouche comme pour entendre plus clairement. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, les murmures étaient distincts : « Her-mi-one. »

Il y eut une seconde qui se figea dans le temps et où personne ne bougeait. Durant cette seconde, Harry et Ginny s'étonnèrent, le cœur de Lavande se brisa et Hermione peinait à réaliser. Lavande se sauva aussi vite qu'elle était venue en émettant des pleurnichements semblables à ceux de Mimi Geignarde.

 _C'était donc ça ? Le moment de félicité ? se demanda-t-elle, intriguée en se rasseyant sur son siège._

Elle avait tellement attendu le moment où Ron prononcerait son nom – même endormi. Elle devrait être heureuse, seulement la sensation semblait noyée. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Ignorant, l'étrange pressentiment qui lui pinçait l'estomac, la jeune fille lui prit la main.

Ron était resté deux semaines à l'infirmerie, recevant de la visite de sa famille, de ses camarades de classe et surtout d'Hermione qui lui passait toutes ses notes de cours. « Exceptionnellement, » avait-elle dit. Il était aussi incroyablement soulagé de savoir que Lavande ne venait pas lui rendre visite pour une obscure raison. Hermione avait totalement abandonné toute interaction en dehors d'Harry, Ginny ou Ron. Elle avait une chance de réparer son amitié avec celui-ci et de lui montrer qu'elle était là pendant les mauvaises passes et elle la saisit. La dernière soirée avant sa sortie, Hermione était la dernière personne qui était en sa compagnie. Un dilemme rageait dans sa tête pour assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Dis, Ron… ? engagea-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose quand tu étais à l'infirmerie ?

\- Pas tellement, pourquoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment ça se fait que Lavande ne vient pas me voir ? Harry refuse de me le dire.

\- Je… balbutia Hermione, en rougissant. Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là.

Il y eut un court silence et elle continua dans sa lancée.

\- Donc tu ne te souviens de rien ? Vraiment rien ?

\- Le trou noir, répondit-il.

Hermione se redressa subitement. Son cœur était en train de se briser, et ça faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Ça lancinait. Elle réprima un sanglot puis rassembla le dernier gramme de courage qu'il lui restait:

\- D'accord, bonne nuit.

\- Attends !

Elle se sauva en courant. Ça y est. C'était le moment où elle abandonna tout espoir de se voir un jour avec Ron. C'était aussi le moment où elle réalisa qu'elle aurait du mal à remonter la pente, mais qu'il le fallait si elle ne voulait pas le perdre à tout jamais.

Hermione sécha ses larmes avec sa manche et courra tête baissée. Brutalement, elle heurta un mur et se retrouva sur les fesses. Elle se releva rapidement, frotta son derrière endolori et aperçut à travers ses larmes une cravate verte et argentée.

\- Pousse-toi !

\- Hermione ?

Surprise, elle leva les yeux et distingua le visage brouillé de Théo. Sans plus attendre, elle se nicha contre lui et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Confus, il entoura sa main autour de ses épaules et l'autre sur ses cheveux. Pendant un long moment, ils étaient ainsi : Hermione qui sanglotait et Théo qui lui soufflait des paroles réconfortantes. Lentement, elle se détacha de lui en cachant ses yeux rougis. Théo lui releva le menton et s'enquit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ?

\- Ron… Il…

\- Il a fait quoi ? interrogea le jeune homme, en se tendant.

\- Il… Je suis trop stupide ! Comment j'ai pu croire… demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

La compréhension traversa Théo. Bien sûr. Cet imbécile de Weasley ne retournait pas les sentiments d'Hermione. Ses entrailles se serraient tellement fort qu'il eut le souffle coupé. La jeune fille respira un bon coup et leva les yeux vers Théo. Celui-ci tressaillit quand il remarqua le regard endurcit de son amie.

\- J'abandonne. Je laisse tomber. J'ai passée deux ans à l'attendre mais… j'y arrive plus, Théo. C'est trop… dur.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui. C'est fini. Si je m'acharne, je vais perdre son amitié et ce sera pire que tout.

Il hocha la tête. Il masqua toute émotion sur son visage qui le trahirait et l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille pour qu'ils puissent parler et très honnêtement, il avait besoin de fumer.

A la sortie de Ron de l'infirmerie, Hermione fit un énorme travail sur elle-même pour regagner le lien qu'ils partageaient avant leur dispute. Elle l'aidait dans ses devoirs quand il en avait besoin et assistait aux entraînements de Quidditch. Ils échangeaient les théories concernant les souvenirs que Dumbledore montrait à Harry, échafaudaient une stratégie pour que Slughorn consente à donner son souvenir et enfin, ils rigolaient comme avant. Aucune ambigüité. Elle devait se l'avouer que c'était beaucoup plus simple quand les sentiments n'étaient pas impliqués.

Evidemment, quelques jours après que Ron soit sorti, il s'était remis avec Lavande. Hermione ne ressentait plus aucune jalousie ou tristesse qui avait pour habitude de la mettre dans tous ses états. Rien de tout ça. Juste une légère déception.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'interpréter tout ce qu'elle ressentait, car la montagne de devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs était tout bonnement gigantesque. Ce n'était certes pas la septième année mais il y avait déjà des crises d'angoisse parmi les élèves de sixième année. Hannah Abbot avait explosé en larmes disant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais sous les rires sournois de Pansy. Quelques jours plus tard, celle-ci avait fait une crise d'angoisse lorsqu'elle avait raté tous ses sortilèges en DCFM. Cependant personne n'avait rigolé, pas même Ron qui pourtant profitait de chaque occasion pour se moquer d'eux. Elle avait fini la journée à l'infirmerie sous l'attention particulière de Mme Pomfresh. Les mois de Mars et Avril étaient passés en un coup de vent, tous concentrés sur les examens et les nouvelles du matin.

Malheureusement, dans la frénésie, il y eut aussi une catastrophe. Harry avait blessé Malefoy dans la poitrine à l'aide d'un sort de magie noire, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue chaque samedi matin et l'obligation de cacher son maudit livre sur le Prince. Hermione ne l'avait pas épargné, lui répétant que c'était de sa faute. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Ginny prenne la défense du brun. Jamais au grand jamais, les filles ne s'étaient disputées une seule fois.

Hannah et Pansy n'étaient pas les seules à avoir des réactions inhabituelles. Théo était à côté de la plaque à chaque fois qu'Hermione lui parlait, ne lui répondant qu'une fois sur deux, parfois hors sujet. Il avait des petits tics nerveux qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Hermione le sentait. Quelque chose de sombre lui tracassait l'esprit, alors un jour, elle se convainc qu'il était temps d'en parler.

\- Dis Théo ?

\- Hum ?

\- S'il y avait, disons, quelque chose qui t'occupais l'esprit, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans hésiter. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, non, rien.

 _Lâche._

\- Tu devrais y aller, la soirée de Slughorn commence dans quelques heures, dit Théo.

\- Okay, donc à ce soir ?

Le jeune garçon lui sourit, les pouces levés. Avec un petit rire cristallin, Hermione partit dans le dortoir se doucher et préparer. Elle avait fait mijoter une potion de Lissenplis depuis quelques heures. Elle devrait l'appliquer, se coiffer, maquiller et enfin s'habiller. Avec un soupir, elle s'attela à la tâche.

\- Wow, Hermione, tu es superbe ! dit Parvati qui venait d'arriver, Lavande à sa suite.

Hermione chaussa ses talons argentés et remercia Parvati chaleureusement. Depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie, la tension dans le dortoir était vibrante. Mais elle s'en fichait. Se tournant face au miroir, elle observa sa silhouette – elle avait encore maigri –, sa robe rose chair coupée aux genoux, ses talons gris et enfin ses cheveux lâchés. Parvati s'approcha discrètement d'elle par derrière et lui tendit timidement un collier en argent.

\- Ça irait super bien avec ta tenue. Si tu le souhaites, je te le prête.

Hermione se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Elles se parlaient rarement car Lavande était toujours dans les parages, mais la jeune fille appréciait les compliments et les timides gestes de celle-ci.

\- Merci beaucoup, Parvati.

Elle se mit dos à elle tandis qu'elle refermait le loquet sur son cou.

\- Voilà ! Manque plus qu'un bon petit parfum et t'es prête ! s'extasia la jeune indienne.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Lavande qui était en train de fouiller dans son sac. Ses gestes étaient hachés, Hermione savait qu'elle avait les oreilles dressées. L'ignorant, elle sourit et dit :

\- Oui, j'ai un parfum que j'ai reçu pour Noel, ça devrait faire l'affaire, je pense !

Elle fouilla dans son tiroir et retira le socle du parfum toujours solidement fixé par le bouchon en forme de nœud. Elle s'en aspergea et bondit quand elle entendit une exclamation émerveillée de Parvati :

\- Par Merlin, c'est du parfum au musc !

Pendant un moment, elle fut immobile. Du musc… Elle essayait de se rappeler pourquoi elle était aussi dérangée par cette remarque Le souvenir du premier cours de potions lui vint en tête immédiatement. Elle ferma la bouche, sentant un goût de bile au fond de la gorge et s'accrocha au lit ayant l'air naturel. Des milliers de pensées lui traversèrent la tête.

\- Hermione, ça va ? s'inquiéta Parvati.

Elle s'obligea à avaler sa saliveet révéla un sourire forcé. Elle rangea son parfum et s'éclaircit la gorge, la tête baisséeet cachée derrière ses cheveux :

\- Je dois y aller. A plus tard.

 _Par Merlin, non, non, non…Je me trompe, c'est tout._

Elle descendit les escaliers, et tentait d'atteindre la porte de sa salle commune d'une démarche chancelante, sous les chuchotements de ses camarades. Elle sortit, claqua la porte et marcha sans réel destination. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était démêler ses pensées.

 _« - Vous l'avez identifié, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ? demanda le professeur, satisfait._

 _\- Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables, ajouta la jeune fille. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, le parchemin neuf et… du musc. »_

 _« - Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous y obstinez._

 _\- Parce que c'est nécessaire. Entre Lavande et Ron, ça ne durera pas. Sois patiente, il va vite se rendre compte qu'il s'est intéressé à la mauvaise fille et changer d'avis. Tu verras il te couvrira de cadeaux, si t'as un coup au moral ce sera lui qui te consolera, vous partagerez pleins de secrets ensemble, vous aurez des conversations qui durent des heures, il suffit juste… »_

 _« Nott eut la tête de quelqu'un qu'on forçait à croquer dans du_ _citron. Il reprit un visage impassible et haussa les épaules._

 _\- Si tu veux._

 _\- Tu retrouves tes soirs libres au moins, dit-elle en essayant d'alléger la situation._

 _Il approuva et ne lui adressa pas un seul regard quand il rangea ses affaires. »_

Pleins de souvenirs passèrent en revue dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire ! Peut-être était-ce une coïncidence ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait une relation spéciale avec Théo, ils se disaient tout sur leur vies, blaguaient et ignoraient les barrières qui les séparaient tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas trop des sujets délicats. Mais voilà, c'était justement ça qui était spécial, il y avait une part obscure dans leur relation et Hermione l'avait ignorée d'un revers de la main. Elle ne l'aurait fait avec personne d'autre. En aucun cas, elle se serait lancée dans une amitié aussi compliquée avec un garçon qui détesterait la simple existence de celle-ci. Il était peut-être arrivé au bon moment ? _Ou il se pourrait qu'elle ait toujours su qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance._ Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle était mal à l'aise quand il la fixait en souriant, ou quand il ne la regardait pas, quand il était un peu trop proche ou quand il lui tirait une mèche de ses cheveux pour rire. Evidemment qu'elle avait réalisé qu'en sa présence, il lui arrivait d'être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se mentirait à elle-même si elle n'admettait pas avoir le cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle se demandait si on entendait les battements. Elle était tellement embarquée dans ses sentiments pour Ron qu'elle ne réussissait pas à démêler quels sentiments elle avait pour les deux garçons. _C'était donc pour ça qu'elle_ _avait oublié Ron en quelques jours ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fini par ne plus l'aimer et que finalement, tout ce qu'elle ressentait appartenait à Théo ? Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment retourner dans la situation où elle allait aimer quelqu'un sans retour ?_

Par Merlin, dans quelle histoire elle s'était encore fourrée. Elle essuya ses larmes et ouvrir la porte qui menait à la fête de Slughorn. Le professeur la vit, la salua en souriant et l'entraîna pour rencontrer des pointures du ministère et du monde de la potion mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il lui a fallu esquiver McLaggen et quelques minutes pour comprendre que c'était inutile. Elle n'était plus d'humeur. Elle se mit à errer dans les couloirs, talons à la main et le teint blafard. Après des heures à avoir marcher sans réel but dans le château, en passant et repassant par les mêmes endroits et même près de la serre, celle-ci décida de rentrer dans son dortoir. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à Théo, ce soir. En fait, probablement pas pour les prochains jours. Heureusement, les filles dormaient car elle avait une tête affreuse et elle ne supporterait pas les interrogations.

Durant toute la journée, Hermione ignora superbement Théo. Elle ne lui adressait aucun regard. Elle savait qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas venue hier et qu'il n'allait probablement pas la lâcher. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune explication plausible à lui fournir.

Comme lorsque Théo ne lui adressait plus la parole, elle était parvenue à l'éviter pendant plusieurs jours. A chaque fois qu'elle le sentait derrière elle, elle se collait à Harry ou se sauvait. Ça en devenait ridicule.

\- Je vais voir Dumbledore, annonça Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux de son devoir d'études des runes et hocha la tête. La salle commune était si calme qu'elle se permettait de travailler tranquille dans un des fauteuils. Elle gribouilla des symboles sur son cahier pour les retenir si besoin et continua son exercice.

\- Tu penses qu'il va lui montrer quel souvenir cette fois ? demanda Ron.

Elle haussa les épaules. Ron comprit le message et n'engagea plus la conversation. Au bout de trente minutes, elle mit fin à son devoir et passa à celui d'arithmancie. Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle fut perturbée par rien d'autre que les chiffres sous ses yeux. Par habitude, elle pinça sa langue entre ses dents, en réfléchissant intensément. Elle eut froid et remit son gilet sur les épaules. Etant donné qu'ils étaient en Mai, cela aurait été stupide d'allumer la cheminée. Brusquement, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Harry qui passa devant eux, le regard paniqué. Hermione se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, tout autant intrigué qu'elle. A peine eut-t-elle le temps de former une phrase qu'Harry était redescendu, et parla si bas et vite qu'il leur fallut tendre l'oreille.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai surpris Trelawney devant la salle sur Demande, elle s'est fait éjectée et a dit que quelqu'un était déjà dans la salle, je suis sur que c'est Malefoy… Non, Hermione, je suis sûr que c'est lui. Il poussait des cris de joies. C'est ce soir. Tenez le Felix Felicis.

Il fourra une chaussette dans les mains de Ron.

\- Dumbledore m'amène en mission. Buvez du Felix Felicis et donnez-en à Ginny. Dites-lui au revoir de ma part.

\- Tu ne bois pas ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je serais avec Dumbledore, j'en ai pas besoin. Faites attention.

Et il se sauva. Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse. Elle revint à la raison lorsqu'elle vit la main tendue de Ron.

\- Tiens, bois.

\- Non, vas-y d'abord.

Ron l'observa quelques secondes, déboucha le bouchon de cire et but une minuscule gorgée.

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare, Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Qu'on rassemble l'AD, dit-elle, décidée.

Il se passa un instant ou aucun des deux n'osa piper mot. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à digérer ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Elle se frappa mentalement. Harry avait raison il y avait tellement de signes ! Mais elle avait été égoïste et s'était occupée de ses problèmes plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre Harry. Ginny entra dans la salle commune en s'étirant.

\- Orh, j'ai intérêt à avoir mes BUSES, je suis éreintée, broncha-t-elle en ne parlant à personne en particulier.

Elle se tourna vers les seuls présents dans la salle et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave se passait :

\- Nos parents ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Ron secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Viens, il faut que je te raconte mais d'abord, bois ça, c'est du Felix Felicis.

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Ginny, s'il te plaît, bois ça, supplia Hermione.

\- Une gorgée, lui rappela Ron.

C'est ce qu'elle fit et referma la potion. Elle la tendit à Hermione qui prit la parole.

\- Ron, explique lui la situation et rassemblez l'AD. Vous avez toujours les pièces sur vous ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Depuis la cinquième année, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'avoir la pièce de monnaie avec eux en toute circonstance. C'était un gage de confiance parmi ceux dans l'Armée de Dumbledore – excepté Marietta Edgecombe – mais aussi un appel à l'aide si besoin. Hermione se leva et rangea ses affaires.

\- Très bien, j'ai quelque chose à faire et on se tient au courant pour se rejoindre tout à l'heure.

En sortant du portrait, Hermione couru plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Elle savait d'ores et déjà ou elle irait, ses pas la portaient à destination comme un automatisme.

Il était là. Dans son habituelle posture. Il semblait sentir sa présence puisqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle s'approcha rapidement. Le temps était compté, elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais l'arrêta d'un geste sec.

\- J'ai pas le temps, Théo. Il va se passer quelque chose de grave ce soir. Il fallait que je vienne te dire au revoir et te faire boire ça.

Elle lui montra le flacon qu'il identifia rapidement.

\- Du Felix Felicis ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas le moment ! Harry… Je sais pas… Quelque chose à voir avec Malefoy.

S'attendant à un flux de questions, Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra le regard désemparé de Théo. Pas la réaction typique.

\- Théo ?

\- Ecoute, m'en veux pas…

\- QUOI ? T'étais au courant ?

\- Non, non, je te le jure que je ne savais pas. Fin pas exactement, mon père m'avait dit que Malefoy avait une mission de la plus haute importance mais je…

\- C'était ce fameux jour où tu as reçu ta lettre pendant le match ?

\- Oui. Ecoute, m'en veux pas Hermione mais j'étais concentré par quelque chose de plus important.

Elle croisa les bras, en colère. Il se fichait d'elle, pas vrai ?

\- Ah oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que Malefoy en potentiel Mangemort ?

\- Moi.

\- PARDON ?

\- Mon père veut que je prenne ma Marque cet été. C'est pour ça que j'avais reçu un costard pour Noël, mon père m'a arrangé une cérémonie pour que je serve le Seigneur des Ténèbres et… il est intéressé par moi. Je ne peux pas refuser.

Honnêtement, elle pouvait recevoir un coup de massue d'un troll des montagnes, ça ne ferait jamais plus mal qu'à cet instant précis. Son Théo deviendrait un Mangemort ? Elle eut un haut le cœur et se retint de vomir ou de tomber dans les pommes. Théo la soutint par les épaules tandis que les larmes de la jeune fille affluaient.

\- Hermione, je te le jure sur Merlin que je n'ai jamais adhéré à ses idées. Jamais. Jure-moi de garder ça en tête.

Elle fut silencieuse, se demandant si elle pouvait se permettre une telle promesse. Les temps sombres approchaient. Ça coûtait cher de se permettre des promesses qu'elle n'était pas sûre de tenir. Et si un jour elle assistait à une scène épouvantable, comment ferait-elle pour garder sa promesse en tête ? Mais un coup d'œil à Théo la fit changer d'avis. Il avait toujours été honnête avec elle. Et elle connaissait son cœur.

\- Je te le promets.

Elle lui tendit la petite fiole de la potion, il inspecta le liquide doré et lui demanda :

\- Tu en as bu ?

\- Non, pas encore.

Il lui flanqua la potion sous le visage et lui dit :

\- Bois en première.

\- Non ! en lui poussant sa main. Je boirais après toi.

Il soupira, l'évalua du regard et avala. Il lui redonna et Hermione en fit de même.

\- Viens avec nous, demanda-t-elle soudainement. L'Ordre te protégera.

\- Non.

\- Si, Théo, viens avec nous, ils verront que tu n'es pas comme _eux_. On te protégera, on fera ce qu'il faut, on fera n'importe quoi ! On te mettra dans notre QG, y'a pas plus sûr, quelque part ou ils t'atteindront pas, n'importe quoi. Mais s'il te plaît…, supplia-t-elle au bord de l'évanouissement. Tu vas être en danger. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand tu vas hésiter à tuer des Moldus ? Il va…

\- Non, Hermione.

\- _Mais pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, déchirée.

\- Je ne peux pas. Si j'abandonne le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père va en payer le prix. Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais c'est mon père. Il ne me reste que lui.

\- Mais… Tu n'es pas encore Mangemort, il sera juste puni, il ne va pas…

\- J'ai pas envie d'en avoir la surprise. Je suis désolé.

C'était le silence complet, ponctué par les reniflements irréguliers d'Hermione. Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

\- Si il se passe quelque chose, je garderais un œil sur toi, ok ? rassura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et se ressaisi. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Seulement, une pensée et un flot d'émotions cognait dans sa cage thoracique. Et c'était comme un mantra. C'était insistant. Elle avait redouté le moment où elle et ses amis ne reviendraient peut-être jamais pour la septième année. Elle savait qu'ils iraient au-devant du danger et qui savait ce qui pouvait leur arriver.

Alors que Théo se décolla lentement de son front, Hermione attrapa sa mâchoire et l'embrassa. Ses larmes, et bientôt celles de Théo, se mélangèrent au baiser. Et ce fût comme si elle respirait pour la première fois.

Il eut à peine le temps d'y répondre, qu'elle se détacha de lui après ce qu'il lui semblait l'éternité mais aussi la demi-seconde. Elle se risqua à tourner son attention vers Théo. Il était bouche bée. Elle se sentit aussitôt mal. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? se demanda-t-elle avec horreur._

\- Je suis… commença-t-elle.

Pour la faire taire, Théo l'embrassa à son tour. Il l'entourait de ses bras et elle manquait d'air. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ce fut les lointains bruits de pas qui forcèrent Hermione de sortir de son étreinte.

\- Depuis quand ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Pas très longtemps, ou peut-être quelques mois mais j'ai pris du temps à m'en rendre compte… confia-t-elle, penaude. Et toi ?

\- La troisième année.

Elle releva la tête si vite qu'elle eut mal à la nuque, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ?

Il soupira en lui souriant, résigné. Hermione comprit le message.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander, d'abord.

Elle attendit qu'il accepta d'un mouvement de la tête, attrapa ses mains entre les siennes et relâcha une profonde expiration.

\- Tu m'attendras ? Si tout se finit, tu m'attendras ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, Hermione ? Ca a toujours été toi pour moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et entendit un hurlement déchirant provenant de l'étage en dessous.

 _Ça commence…_

Elle se redressa et marcha à reculons.

\- Je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi, Théo.

\- Et toi, ne fais pas de choses stupides avec tes amis suicidaires !

Elle eut un sourire triste et partit.

L'été suivant la chute de Voldemort ne fut pas aussi paisible qu'elle l'imaginait. Aussitôt la guerre finie, Hermione s'était envolée pour l'Australie avec juste un sac sur le dos. Elle était tellement heureuse de rejoindre ses parents qu'elle avait décidé de rester quelques jours avec eux à Canberra. Entre temps, elle organisait leur aménagement dans leur ancienne maison à Londres (qui au final n'était pas à vendre). Son père, qui comme sa fille était féru des musées, lui en avait fait la visite. Elle avait aussi découvert le Canberra sorcier qui recouvrait une minuscule partie de la population. Canberra était sous la neige mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le même temps glacial qu'en Angleterre. Pendant toutes les vacances, elle s'était mise en tête de récupérer les quinze kilos qu'elle avait perdu à force d'être en cavale dans toute l'Angleterre, ce qui, elle devait bien se l'avouer, prenait une bonne tournure. A son grand dam, après deux semaines de vacances, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer les courriers incessants du Ministère de la Magie, qui imposaient sa présence aux procès.

A présent, c'était la fin des vacances d'Eté. Hermione parcourait le Département de la justice magique en tirant sur les pans de son blazer noir et essayant de tenir droit sur ses petits talons.

Aujourd'hui avait été le procès de Scabior, un de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé lorsqu'ils étaient dans la forêt de Dean. La séance avait duré une heure ou Kingsley Shacklebot (le nouveau ministre par intérim) avait énoncé les crimes de Scabior – qui s'écroulait de rire – et l'avait déclaré coupable. Juste avant que les gardes ne le relèvent, Scabior avait croisé le regard d'Hermione immédiatement avant de se lécher les lèvres de façon obscène.

En sortant de la salle, Hermione essuya les gouttes de sueur sur son front. Elle était seule. Harry n'avait participé qu'à deux procès en l'espace de deux mois et c'était celui de Narcissa et Drago Malefoy. Contre toute attente, il les avait défendu, contrant chaque accusation avec aisance et se battant bec et ongles pour qu'ils soient relâchés. Des petits murmures désapprobateurs avaient éclaté dans l'assemblé mais l'argument qu'Harry relâcha à la fin eut l'effet d'un coup de massue. Si bien, qu'on avait entendu le fracas d'une femme qui était tombée dans les pommes.

« Narcissa Malefoy a assisté à _ma mort_ dans la forêt et a été en charge de dire si oui ou non j'étais encore vivant. Mme Malefoy lui a menti droit dans les yeux. Elle a participé à la chute de Voldemort, elle est la raison de pourquoi je me tiens encore devant vous, alors que j'aurais dû mourir. »

Ron, qui était encore en deuil pour Fred, n'avait même pas le courage de sortir de son appartement du Chemin de Traverse. Il répondait aux hiboux qu'il recevait mais ne laissait que quelques petites phrases. Pour Hermione, demain serait le dernier jour où le ministère avait besoin de sa présence. Puis elle pourrait être tranquille pour faire sa rentrée de septième année à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron, qui avaient répondu présents. Elle n'avait pas révisé pendant des années sans avoir de diplôme.

Elle parcourut les couloirs d'une démarche rapide. Elle avait promis à sa mère de rentrer à temps pour l'heure du dîner.

Elle passa devant quelques salles de procès en se demandant si elle survivrait au Département de la justice magique en tant qu'employée. La frénésie avait été tellement éprouvante, mais en même temps c'était grisant. Elle chercha dans son sac son petit calepin. Dedans, elle notait chaque procès auquel elle avait assisté et la décision du jury. Elle se tapa le front avec sa main en se rappelant vaguement l'avoir laissée à côté d'elle quand elle s'était assise. Elle retourna dans la salle qui était à présent vide et grimpa sur les bancs. Elle attrapa son calepin beige du bout des doigts et ressortit. La salle était déjà sinistre quand elle était remplie de monde, mais vide ça relevait au-delà de l'inquiétant. Elle passa devant deux gardes sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

-Et voilà, petit, tu es libre, grogna un garde.

\- On ne devrait même pas laisser un Mangemort tel que toi galoper en liberté, cracha un autre.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de votre avis, déclara le Mangemort avec dédain.

Hermione s'arrêta net. _Cette voix._ Encore dos à la scène qui se déroulait, elle fut pétrifiée. Elle l'avait cherché partout dans le château à la chute de Voldemort, avait crié son nom jusqu'à l'extinction de sa voix dans chaque couloir et parcelle du château mais aucune trace de lui. C'était juste avant qu'elle s'envole pour l'Australie. Elle avait espérée qu'il l'accompagne, mais son plan était tombé à l'eau. Pourtant, elle l'avait vu se battre. Elle devait se l'avouer aussi que chacun a changé en un an. Elle savait que se promettre des choses étaient dangereuses, elle avait donc finie par se mettre en tête que rien ne se passerait entre eux. Elle se retourna lentement mais Théo était en train de défaire ses chaînes aux pieds.

-Dégage, petite, c'est pas une vue pour toi, dit le garde en la balayant d'un geste de la main.

Théo se redressa et s'immobilisa à son tour quand il l'aperçut.

\- T'es sourde ? Dégage d'ici, répéta le garde en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et lui fit face avec froideur.

\- Il est libre, non ? A vous de dégager, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils rirent et lui demanda :

\- Mais qui es-tu ? Tu me dis quelque chose.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, il est libre, vous pouvez partir, insista Hermione.

\- On dirait Hermione Granger, songea le deuxième garde.

\- Soit pas bête, y'a que Harry Potter pour défendre les Mangemorts, allons-y.

Ils partirent en mimant une courbette, laissant Hermione et Théo qui se fixaient, absorbant chaque trait du visage de l'autre. Il était toujours mince, mais son teint qui autrefois était laiteux, était à présent grisâtre avec des poches de cernes violacées. Mais surtout, ses yeux verts qui brillaient continuellement étaient actuellement éteints. Il ne restait plus grand chose de Théodore Nott. Mais en même temps, restait-il grand-chose d'Hermione Granger ?

\- Salut, lança-t-il.

\- Salut, répondit-elle.

Le mutisme était lourd de sens, ils avaient chacun tellement de choses à se dire. Pourtant aucun ne savait par où commencer. Mais ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Et puis, au bout de long moments de réflexions, elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'ils avaient passés beaucoup trop de temps à construire quelque chose qui s'effondrait à chaque fois. Que ce soit en première année, en troisième, en cinquième ou même lors de leurs adieux cette fameuse nuit. Ils construisaient et détruisaient à chaque fois. Comme un château de cartes. _Mais pas cette fois-ci._


End file.
